Impossible Love Story
by CleideJam
Summary: Erza Scarlet is the Miss Perfect as everyone could see. But in reality, she just wants a simple and quiet life. However, things turns upside down when she meets a mysterious blonde. AU. ErzaXLucy. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

"**Impossible Love Story"**

**By: CleideJam**

**Chapter One: Perfect Meets Mysterious**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Characters are not mine as well. Even the popular brand names are not mine. Just using them for some entertainment.**

A/N: This is AU. Warning: xxxxxYurixxxx inside. Still Rated T.

_Magnolia Academy, 7:30 p.m._

"*Pant!* *Pant!*" Red silky hair flatters in the air as its owner runs faster away from well-built men. The runner stops, finding itself in an intersection. Sweatful face shot up when the voices of its pursuers came near.

"There she is! Let's go!" one of the three men shouted.

Not really in the mood to battle over which way to go, the runner chose left and her pursuers quickly followed. The runner kept running, looking for a good place to hide as she passes through the locked classrooms.

"Darn! Why do they have to do this just when I was about to go home!?" the runner thought to herself, feeling her pursuers getting nearer.

Her pacing stopped when she found a hidden room just under the staircase. Setting herself inside and making sure that the door is locked, she stayed quiet and listened to her pursuers' conversation.

"Tsk! We lost her again!"

"What do you expect? She's Titania you know. Besides, we'll just get our asses kicked when we found her"

"Shut up you two! She's not that strong! Grrr… just wait and I'll beat you… EEEEERRRRRZZZAAAAA!"

Hearing the voices died down and footsteps walking away from the room, the runner released a very, very heavy sigh that she didn't knew she had all along. She then let her body fall on the floor, feeling exhaustion coming over her entire body.

"*Huff* *Huff* That…. Was…. *Huff* Rough! Damn those scam bags! They think they could beat me… heh!" Erza said smirking to herself and feeling proud of her acquired title, The Titania.

The red headed beauty lay down on the floor studying the well-lighted room, "I never knew there was a room like this…." then her gaze stops at the calming white ceiling and admiring its purity,

"*sigh* I love silence like this," the red head slowly closed her eyes, "You'll never have this kind of peacefulness outside" she ended and unknown to her, sleep had already captured her. That night, the scarlet-haired runner named Erza Scarlet had slept on the carpeted floor of a mysterious room.

Who exactly is Erza Scarlet?

To the public, Erza Scarlet is the top student of Magnolia Academy. She had excelled in almost everything. Erza was the first student to have perfected the famous brain-cell killing entrance exam of Magnolia Academy. She also excelled in many kinds of sports: swimming, boxing, basketball, soccer and even rugby, just name it. However, only one sports had caught her hundred percent interest and it's Kendo.

Erza Scarlet is known to wield any kind of sword as long as it has a handle or a blade. And not only did she got famous in being a great swordswoman, her passion for fashion had also brought fame to her name. She would always wear different costumes, some adorable, cute and seductive while some were decent and formal.

However, the name "Titania" didn't came from these characteristics. Rumor has it that Erza got to be known "The Titania" when she fought a hundred of gangsters using only her single sword in just one day. It was a legend that only a few had witnessed. And these few were those gangsters who were able to escape their death.

In short, Erza is a person to be admired. "Miss Perfect" some would say. Just inside Magnolia Academy, almost every boys and girls had gotten a liking to her. Even the teachers respected and were proud of her. Others just simply hated her. That is the Erza Scarlet that the public knows.

While in the eyes of those who were close to her, in the view of her friends, comrades and family, Erza Scarlet is just a simple and quiet girl. She is a whole different kind of person when she is in her comfort zone.

Sleepy eyes slowly opened as it recognizes a figure above its owner.

"Nnggh…" Erza groaned.

=Poke=

"Hey…" an unknown voice.

=Poke=

"Nnggh…" Erza groaned. She felt a light force placed upon her cheeks. Realizing that she has company, her eyes shot open.

Surprised scarlet collided with joyful brown.

"Who are you?..." Erza questioned not familiar with the new face in front of her. She doesn't recognize her as a student of her school. However, the owner of those joyful brown irises didn't answer. Instead, the girl in front of the Titania just continued poking the red-head's soft cheeks.

=Poke= red brows twitched.

=Poke= again, it twitched.

=Poke= and something inside of Erza just erupted.

Erza got frustrated and suddenly take hold of the mysterious girl's wrist.

"Hey… Quit it, would you?" Erza asked in a very nice tone.

The girl still didn't answer. Erza noticed how the girl was so hooked up and amazed at her grasp on the girl's wrist, which is kind of soft and… cold? If she presumes.

Erza waved her free hand in front of the girl's face, "Hello~? Yoohoo~? Anyone there?" she asked in a singsong voice.

Erza scratched the back of her head still wondering what had gotten the girl so stunned. Seeing her free hand, she noticed her wristwatch.

"Five o'clock A.M." Erza reads in her digital Sketchers Sports wristwatch and gazed back at the stunned girl. Her voice rangs in her head,

"Five o'clock…"

"Five o'clock….."

"Five o-!"

Erza suddenly stood up letting go of the girl's wrist. The girl looked so surprised at the sudden lost of warmth she was receiving from the Titania.

"Fudge! Five o'clock in the MORNING?! I've slept in last night! I gotta go home!" the redhead shouted and quickly walked towards the door.

Reaching for the metallic doorknob, Erza felt a tug from behind. She turned her head to see the mysterious girl who is looking at her with concern.

"Is there a problem?" Erza asked in a low tone.

"….." the girl didn't say a word and just shook her head.

Tilting her head, "Umm… What is it then?" the redhead asked.

The hand tugging Erza's dark blue mini skirt was released but the girl's head is still bowed down.

"Name….? What's your name?" the soft voice of the girl asked.

Erza finds the voice to be beautiful and peaceful but she doesn't have the time to chitchat with her right now. Hell! Her brothers might be causing some ruckus searching for her right now. And then, there is school too! She might be late, and she hates being late.

Erza quickly opened the door then stopped and looked at the girl.

"Erza…. Erza Scarlet! See you next time?" the scarlet girl stated with her most beautiful smile.

The girl was surprised and brought her head up meeting a beautiful smile and a pair of scarlet eyes.

"Uhn!" the girl joyfully responded. With that affirmed, Erza ran out of the room.

The girl stood there still looking, as Erza's back slowly disappeared from her view.

"Er…Za…." She said, in a very low but still happy voice, with the wind blowing her blonde hair…

A/N: So… do you like it? Do you? Do you? I'm trying out this new pair for I was so inspired by the fanfics created with a pairing like this. Ahaha. Read and Review, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Impossible Love Story"**

**By: CleideJam**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.

A/N: To the reviewers of this story I want to give you my thanks. I know this pairing isn't that popular and likable but thanks for reading it. Without further ado, please read chapter 2. Ciao~

**Chapter 2: **

"**Secret Lover?"**

Erza has finally arrive at her home. A huge mansion with polished and rare furniture. A mansion where an elite group of mafia lives, Fairy Tail. While entering the tall golden gates of the mansion, Erza notices that the surroundings is quiet which is something NOT normal for the group. She stands in front of the double door and hears a conversation that has gotten her interest.

"Come on, Mira. We had searched the entire city of Magnolia. We had kicked the asses of all the other mafia and even yakuza groups here! But they told us that they have not seen even the slightest inch of her hair..." the voice of one of his brothers shouts.

"Natsu's right, Mira. We had asked them but they didn't see her last night. However, there were these three guys that said they last saw her in the school." the voice of Erza's other brother said.

"Gray...Natsu...thanks. I know the both of you did your best. *sigh* Should I be the one to look for her?" Mira's voice asks.

At the words of Mira, Erza feels some shiver running in her spine, "Not good..."the redhead thought to herself.

Everyone in the Fairy Tail knew that when the hot, sexy, gentle and kindhearted Mira Jane makes a move there would be hell to see. They all knew that when the string of control was snap out of Mira's grasp, a very cruel and evil demon will be released out of her... they all knew how it looks like and how strong it is and they all knew that they don't want to witness another TRAGEDY.

"No...no...No! You don't need to do that, Mira. Ahaha, we could do that later when we got out of school" Natsu counters feeling the fear of Mira Jane.

"Aha...ha...ha. Please watch after the mansion. We could look for Erza all by ourselves. You will just stress your body and that is something bad for models like you," Gray adds to stop Mira.

"But how about Erza. She might be in danger right now. Who knows, her fan girls might be keeping her in a secret room and God knows what they could do to Erza! Or maybe she has been raped! Or worst! She had eloped with someone else! That's it I'll go with you guys, Come on let's go" Mira replies and reaches for the double door.

"You don't need to do that anymore, Mira" the voice of Erza said. When Mira hears that familiar voice, her head quickly turns to face Erza, "E-Erza?... Erza!" Mira shouts and jumps at the redhead. Erza is suffocating from the bear hug of Mira, "Mi-Mira... I get it... you-you missed me. Please...let g-go. Can't...breathe..." the redhead said while tapping the back of Mira. Mira quickly moves away from Erza, "Oops...sorry" Mira apologize. Erza quickly heaves a large amount of air "*pant* *pant* Thank you..." Erza said and tries to catch some oxygen.

"It is nothing. Sorry about that Light hug..." Mira said and giggles cutely.

Natsu, Gray and Erza look at the model and sweat drops...

"That was a..." Natsu thought.

"Light..." Gray continues as if he knew what the other two are thinking.

"Hug...?" and Erza ends the thought of the others.

They all gaze at the charming model and sweat drop...

**"Demon indeed!" **they all said aloud in their minds.

Erza sighs trying to relief herself from the thought of the deceiving demon in front of them, "I'm alright. I just slept in school last night. Seems like all the stress had caught up to me yesterday, ahehe," the redhead explains while she scratches her cheek.

Natsu is the first to speak, "Holy cow! Erza, we're so glad you've arrived just before the de- I mean Mira do some search and rescue" the pink haired guy announces and wraps his right arm around Erza's nape, "Welcome back, sis" Natsu ends and smiles widely.

Gray also walks up to Erza's side, "You should have seen the eyes of Mira , all it screams is Death. You two are really THAT close huh?" the cool dude said and just like Natsu he also wraps his left arm around Erza's nape, "Just glad you are all right" the cool dude ends with a smirk.

Erza smiles at the old antics of her two brothers. They never failed to bring her that rare smile. She finds it amazing and unbelievable that the three of them could treat each other like family even though they all contradict the other's attitude and personality.

The first time she had met the pink haired guy, Natsu Dragneel, he had hated the guy's ass. Natsu is a guy full of energy and always acts before he speaks or even thinks. A very straightforward and hotheaded guy. But at the end of the day, Erza found out that Natsu is a really nice guy. The pinkette would do anything to protect those important people for him. And she learnt of the blazing talent of handling guns and bombs that the guy acquires. Natsu was given the title, "Salamander" for his dragon like eyes and the way he handle flame.

"Yeah...I am back home, Natsu" Erza replies to her hotheaded brother. Then she gazes at the other guy.

Gray Fullbuster, the cool and calm hunk that their school would die for. Gray is a childhood friend of Erza. The guy knows all of the things that could make the redhead angry, happy or sad. The hunk was given a title "The Creator" due to the fact that he could easily create and wield any weapon. The guy even made Erza's best sword.

"I'm strong you know. Of course I am fine. And yes, we are really THAT close" Erza said to Gray.

Erza releases herself from the half embrace of his brothers and walks towards Mira. She looks at the angel who is really a devil, "Hi there. Sorry for worrying you" Erza apologizes, brings the model into her arms, and hugs her lightly.

Natsu and Gray notice the mood of the two best friends, "I think this is the part where we should leave them," Gray said. Natsu nods his head in response, "You're right. Besides, I'm hungry. Let's grab some meal" the pinkette replies. With that, they left the two girls.

* * *

Erza and Mira are the best of friends. They had grown with each other. Erza acting as Mira's protector against those who had bullied her and Mira serves as Erza's calming voice. No one knows the secret behind Mira's voice but the model has this calming effect on Erza. The headmaster of Fairy Tail had even decided to let them share a room in the mansion courtesy of the model though Erza didn't refused.

"I'm sorry... I promised that I won't cry again but whenever it comes to your safety my heart can't help but constrict and ache" the model weeps while hiding her face on the crook of Erza's porcelain neck. The model sucks in the scent of Erza. Erza rubs slowly the back of her best friend, "Ahh... calm down now, Mira. And sorry for worrying you. I'm such a useless knight huh... I had sworn that I would never allow another tear to fall from your beautiful eyes but here I am...the one causing you pain... again I'm sorry..." Erza replies and continues to rub the back of Mira.

Mira looks up to Erza's gallant face, "You are forgiven. But promise me that you would never disappear again, ok?" Mira requests with tears still visible in her eyes. Erza smiles warmly, "of course. I promise" the redhead replies and kisses the forehead of the model, an affection that only Mira can have from the famous Titania.

After a minute or so the redhead decides that it's time to get ready for the day. Erza taps Mira's back lightly to get the model's attention, "Mira?...Mira. I think it's time for us to get ready. Mira?" the redhead asks. However when she looks at the model only a light snore and a sleeping face answers back. The model had fallen asleep while being embraced by the Titania. Erza moves carefully to carry her best friend. She picks up Mira in a bridal style and walks toward their room, "she always gets sleepy when she's with me. Maybe she's too tired from her busy schedule. She barely sleeps with me anymore... I hope she's taking good care of herself" Erza thought on their way to their room.

She gently and quietly lays the model over her side of the bed. (Yes. I've decided to let them share a king size bed as well courtesy of Mira. ~Makarov)

She covers the model with a blanket, "Good night, Mira" the redhead said and walks out of their room quietly. When the Titania is already gone, "Er...Za..." the sleeping model murmurs in her sleep.

* * *

Erza has taken a bath and worn her school uniform. A black mini skirt flows down from her waist to her knees. A long sleeves white polo over her bra and top with a long sleeves maroon formal jacket. The emblem of Magnolia academy is attached on the left side of the formal jacket and a red necktie completes her attire. Protecting her feet are a pair of white socks and a pair of brown leather shoes. Erza is someone who wears her school uniform properly and she always follows the school's rules and regulations.

The Titania walks down to have some breakfast. When she enters the kitchen she is greeted by her two brothers and Cana, the bar tender of Fairy Tail and the woman who could match up to Natsu's talent in handling guns.

"Hey," Erza said and sits down on one of the sits in front of the counter. She sat between her two brothers.

Cana already knows the meal that Erza always asks for, "Two pancakes covered by maple syrup and icing with a cherry on top for Erza~" the bar tender announces and handed the meal to Erza. Erza reaches for her meal, "Arigatou" she said to the drunkard woman and begins eating her meal.

Natsu and Gray look at their sister who has a very very sweet tooth. "Oi. Erza, why do you love to it those? Doesn't your tongue feel numb from all the sweets you are eating? Here, try some meat for breakfast" Natsu offers with a grin while some meat hangs from his mouth. Erza though she feels irked nicely refuses the offered meat, "No, thank you. But I want something sweet for my breakfast." the redhead replies and continue cutting her pancake. The salamander shrugs his shoulders, "suit yourself, sis". Erza is about to munch on a piece of pancake when she notices the improper way that Natsu has worn his uniform.

Natsu wears a pair of black pants and long sleeves white polo. However the sleeves are folded up to his elbow while the maroon formal jacket is worn unbuttoned and his necktie is not visible due to the scarf that he wears, always. Erza didn't mind and continues her meal.

The redhead is about to take a sip of her coffee when she notices Gray's attire. The cool hunk wears a pair of black pants same as Natsu's. Long sleeve white polo has its four upper buttons unbuttoned, this causes his muscular and to die for upper body to be shown and the maroon long sleeves formal jacket is nowhere to be seen. Again, Erza didn't mind. Even though she's a perfectionist she is already used to the way her brothers do things.

With that, the three munches on their meal and go to school.

* * *

On their way to school, Erza remembers the blonde girl that she saw last night in the unknown storage room. The redhead remembers the way that the girl looked stunned when she grasped the girl's soft but cold wrist. "Cold..." Erza unconsciously said and looks at her right palm the one that had grasped the cold wrist. "Who are you...?" the redhead asks in her mind as she pictures the image of the blonde girl.

Shoulder length silky and shiny blonde hair kept in a loose way. Soft, white and fragile looking flawless skin. The soft looking pink lips. And the pair of doll-like brown eyes... "Beautiful..." Erza thought to herself. "Wait! Wait! Wait! What the heck am I saying? Am I just drooling over a stranger's body? Am I drooling over those curvaceous waists...! No! Not again... I must not think of that stranger again. No! No! No!" Erza slaps her face inwardly.

She feels a tap on her shoulder, "What is it?" she asks the person. "Erza. It's time to prepare yourself. Those fan girls will be running after the three of us again" Gray reminds her.

Erza almost forgets the daily routine she has to encounter. A routine that had began when Juvia, one of Gray's greatest fan girls, had announced a war. A war where the three of the Fairy Tail's greatest members are the rewards.

Erza sighs, "You're right. Why do we have to tolerate this non sense anyway?" the redhead asks gloomily. Natsu huffed, "It's because Cool guy here doesn't want to take Juvia in a quick date! It's only a quick date Gray!" Natsu adds mockingly.

Gray glared at Natsu, "Mind your life, . ." the Creator replies.

With that, her two non-biological brothers begin their foreplay of fighting and quarreling.

When they are all near the school, "Hey, guys. We're here. Prepare yourselves" Erza warns and runs toward the school to escape the tsunami of fan girls. The two guys stares at the retrieving back of Erza, "Hey! Not fair!" they both whine and follow their sister.

While looking for a good place to hide, "Will I be able to see her today?" Erza asks herself.

Together with Gray and Natsu, The Titania runs towards Magnolia Academy, "Wooh! Gooood~! Moooorniiiiiiiing~! MaaaagnooooliiiAaaaaa~!" Erza shouts as she runs away from her fan girls. A warm and big smile plasters her face.

* * *

Omake:

At the corner of the main building of the academy, a lone figure stands and watches the scarlet haired girl as the said redhead runs toward the academy with a horde of fan girls tailing her. The lone figure smiles showing her pearl white teeth. Her gaze follows every movement of the redhead. She doesn't know why but the redhead had caught her interest last night. Not everyone can see her and to touch her is a great impossibility. That is why when The Great Titania grasped her wrist last night, an explosion of different emotions hovered her entire body. Happiness that someone has finally noticed her. Excitement that someone can touch her physically. Insecurity because the redhead might not like her real identity. And sadness because she knew that the meeting with the redhead is only for a short period of time, a time that only heaven knows when it will end.

The blonde standing at the corner of the main building drops her smile and replaces it with a frown. "I should leave her be... I guess I shouldn't think of her..." the lone figure begins to move away from the main building. Her pacing leads her toward the secret storage room. She stops in front of the storage room's door, "but..." her brown eyes has that dark glint and painful look. She lets her back to fall on the door, "when I think of her..." her hand grasps the cloth above her left chest, "my heart is beating at unbelievable speed..." she closes her eyes and listens to her thumping heart.

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

She lets her gaze to fall on the floor, "what have you done to me, Erza..." her statement is more of an accusation than a question. "What have you done to a ghost like me..." her tears begin to stream down her face.

A/N: See you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**"Impossible Love Story"**

**By:CleideJam**

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing. BOW.**

**Chapter 3: The Fall of the Titania**

The lunch break has just ended as the bell for the next period rings all through out the entire academy and every student walks toward their respective classrooms to prepare for a new educational session. Instructors, teachers, staffs and even the nurse are getting themselves ready for the afternoon. The large and wide hallway feels eerie, the cafeteria is now deserted and thus the afternoon classes begin. However, three famous students of the academy are not in there respective sits of their respective classrooms.

_Where could they be?_

* * *

Red, pink and black dashes away from their stubborn pursuers outside of the academy's main building. "Tell me again why we are being chased?" the blunt voice of the redhead beauty asks while she keeps on running along with her two handful brothers. The two guys snap their heads toward their big sister, "Ask him, not me. I just run along when I saw those scam bugs" Natsu replies and accusingly points a finger toward the root of their problem, Gray Fullbuster. The cool hunk gives them a goofy smile, "What?! I definitely didn't want any of this!" he defends himself but Erza and Natsu just look at him bluntly. "Ok. Ok. Maybe it was my fault but they were the first one who started this!" the cool hunk whines and keeps on running away. "What now?" the redhead asks looking over her shoulders to see their pursuers still chasing them. "God. They are so persistent. Did you reject another confession, Gray?" Natsu asks giving the guy a frustrated look. "I think so. She is just a middle schooler not really my type" Gray shrugs his shoulders.

It is beginning to be tiring for the three of them but their pursuers are still on their track. The redhead thought that she might miss her classes for the afternoon if she didn't do anything to end the chase. Looking in front of them a smirk makes its way on Erza's lips.

"I got an idea!" the redhead exclaims gaining the attention of the two bickering guys. "We'll split up. Natsu take the route back to the main building. Gray head towards the sports complex and I'll take the way to the forest. Ready?" Erza orders and waits for the intersection where they will split up. The other two nod their heads as if affirming the redhead's question, "Ready!" they shout and each of them split apart thus confusing their pursuers.

"Keh! They thought they would be able to ditch us. Shin! Rin! Go after the salamander!" the bossy member of the pursuers orders. "Hai!" the two guys respond and head towards the main building. He gazes at the other two, "Kyon, Ryu. You two go after the guy who broke my precious little sister's heart. Make sure he won't be able to move for a day or two, got it?" he asks them while giving them their weapons, a foldable knife. The two smirk at their boss's decision, "With all pleasure" they both said and run towards the sports complex. Leaving the boss of the pursuers slowly walking toward the forest, "Finally...I'll be able to take my revenge. Wait till you meet hell, Titania" the guy smiles maniacally while revealing two foldable knives from his back pocket.

* * *

Through out the running session, a lone figure watches idly as the redhead runs toward the forest. She waits for what will the pursuers do and suddenly got scared and worries when she saw the guy chasing after the person who had caught her heart, "Please be safe..." she whispers to the wind as if it was a prayer.

Our redhead beauty silently wanders around the forest. She makes sure that her footsteps are not that loud and not that detectable. She sees a long-range of huge trees and decides that it's a good hiding spot. She settles behind one of the many huge trees and waits for the pursuer.

Her breathing is following the beat of her heart in a steady and rhythmic pattern. _**Calm.**_ She tells herself then heaves silently. Not long after her ears perk up when she heard footsteps walking near her hiding spot.

Erza peeks behind the tree to see who her pursuer is, "oh...it's their boss, Jin" she says in her mind. A guy of well-built body gazes around the entire forest. His head turns from left to right and vice versa in an attempt to get a hint of where his prey might be. His piercing eyes land at the long-range of tall trees and this discovery brings a devilish smile on his disgusting face. He slowly makes his way towards the tall trees, his hands each holds a sharp knife.

**_"Er...za... Yoohoo~ Where are you~" _**he says in a creepy sing-song voice**_._**

But no response came. Not even the blow of the wind could decipher where the redhead could be. And this just ignites the anger and thirst for blood of Jin. He continues to walk in a slow pace not really caring if the Titania sees her.

_Shit. He is coming._

_**"Er~Za~ Yoo~Hoo~"**_ his maniacal voice calls out for her.

_Her heart beats rather fast._

**_"Come out. Come out. Where ever you are~"_**

Her palms, feet and face sweating more than the normal.

_**"Er...za... I'm...Coming..."**_

She prepares herself. Her eyes glazes with fury and seriousness.

**"Gotcha!"**

Jin shows himself up in front of Erza. He is about to stab the redhead, "Oh no you don't!" the Titania answers and uses all of her grip on the wooden stick she found earlier.

"Ugh! Damn you!" the guy curses after receiving a hard strike on his face. He moves away from Erza trying to retain his footing. This gives an opportunity for the redhead to escape. With the stick still on her hand, she quickly stands up and moves away from Jin _however..._

"Where do you think you're going?!" the guy has quickly reach for her skirt and pulls her back.

"In your dreams! You idiot!" Erza counters. This time she punches Jin's face **VERY** hard and kicks him in the groin.

"Oof! How dare you!" Jin's anger has reached the top and this anger has completely taken over his control. He uses one of the knives and tries to stab Erza.

"Grr..." Luckily, the redhead stops his first attack with the wooden stick. Wew. That was close.

"Keh. Die you slut!" the roar of Jin surprises Erza.

Her reflexes won't be able to make it.

Her piercing scarlet eyes have seen it coming.

A sharp and glistening knife is all that she sees and all that is reflected in her eyes.

**"What-!"** is what all she manages to blurt out before she feels the** pain.**

The** pain** of cold steel piercing through her body.

The **pain** of knowing that it might be her end.

But the redhead won't get down without a fight. She quickly recovers from the traumatic effect of being stab.

With an unknown force and power, the redhead manages to make a sharp contact on Jin's neck. A contact that quickly paralyzes the older guy. "Darn...you..." is all that her enemy blurts before he is out cold.

Erza kneels before the unconscious body of her enemy. She raises her hand that has been trying to stop the bleeding in her stomach,

** "Is this finally the end?"** she asks to no one.

Her scarlet eyes stares at her blood covered palm.

_Finally..._

Her scarlet hair sways along the blow of the cold wind.

_I might finally be able to meet my family..._

A quick flashback of the things that had happened in her life passes through her eyes.

A rapid flow of images of the people she cherish appears before her sight.

And the smile of the people she loves most...

Natsu.

Gray.

Mira.

All their images are slowly dispersing from her view. She tries to desperately reach out for them but her hand did not even touch the tip of it.

_Good...bye..._

she says with her last breath. Her arms slowly falling to her sides and her body loses all consciousness and falls on the ground like it is lifeless.

The last thing that she heard is a voice calling out her name in a desperate tone but her eyelids won't open. Her body feels heavy and cold.

**Cold.**

She remembers the face of the mysterious blonde. The beautiful blonde who feels so cold but for an unknown reason she knows that deep inside of that coldness is a warmth that she loves.

"I was not even able to know her name..." she said softly and huskily as if it was her final words.

* * *

A/N: Wew! This is the third chapter. The fourth will finally reveal something. FINALLY. Sorry if I won't be updating in a frequent manner, My second semester in college has just began and so I am kinda busy. And thank you to those who had followed, favorited and reviewed this fanfic. And a huge HI to my friend Valtz, hey! Don't forget my dog tag! Until then, Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

**Impossible Love Story**

**By: CleideJam**

**Chapter 4: The Unrequited Love**

* * *

_"Where am I? Why is it so dark here?" Erza wakes up in an unknown place and she cannot see a thing. Then she sees a very familiar japanese style sliding door. She walks toward it and slowly opens the door..._

_"Ahaha! Mother! Father-ahaha! Father is-ahaha! tickling me! ahaha!" a little girl with shoulder length scarlet hair struggles to finish her statement while being attacked by her father._

_"Fa...ther...?" Erza still standing on the door way whispers as she recognizes the figures. _

_A man with short scarlet hair and a pair of blue eyes sits in the living room of the house while tickling her tear-eyed baby girl. A woman with waist length blonde hair and piercing red eyes enters the living room, "Now, dear. Stop tickling Erza-chan. And you two get up, it's time for dinner. Let's go, you two red-heads" the woman says and chuckles while returning into the kitchen. "Yes, Mother!" both the little girl and the man replies in unison._

_Erza stares at the disappearing back of the woman, "Mo...ther..." the redhead unconsciously says. Tears are beginning to appear in the corner of her eyes, "Mother? Father? What's going on?" the redhead ponders and begins to enter the kitchen door. However, upon stepping her foot inside the kitchen what greets her is a tragedy that had happened in the past. A tragedy that has always hunted her every night._

_"Mother! Father!" the little girl cries loudly with her eyes overflowing with tears. Beside her are the dead bodies of her parents. And around her is a very large fire. Their house is in fire and along with the burning house, Erza's happy family disappeared._

_"Mother...Father..." Erza stares wide-eyed at the flashback happening right in front of her eyes. She lowers her head and grits her teeth for she cannot watch her tragic past once again. "I'm so sorry. I'm so weak! I was not able to save you two! Mother... Father..." Erza scolds in her mind and begins to walk away from the burning room. But she quickly falls on an unknown hole set just outside of the doorway-_

* * *

"Waaa-!" the redhead shouts as if she is falling from a tall building. But when she opens her eyes she finds herself in a sitting position inside of a greenhouse.

"It was just a dream... wait! Where am I?" she asks to no one and tries to stand but stops when she feels an electrifying pain in her side. "Ouch...!" she cries out and trails her right hand on the side that hurts. She feels a cloth and lowers her redhead to see bandages covering her tummy and her long sleeves white polo is open thus revealing her bra and well-toned flawless abs.

"What happened? The last thing I remember the three of us split up and-!" images of what happened in the forest suddenly appears in her head ending with the last image she saw, "the mysterious blonde...she saved me from Jin..." she murmurs unconsciously feeling something warm but quickly ignores the feeling. Erza is about to stand up when she hears the old door of the greenhouse opening, "I see that you had finally woken up" Erza thought it is the mysterious blonde but a kouhai of her school enters the greenhouse with a plastic bag in her hand. The blue-haired kouhai sits beside the redhead and gets something from the plastic, "here, drink this. I know you are thirsty after sleeping for two days" the blunette says and cheerfully smiles at Erza. "Two days?! I was asleep for two days?!" Erza surprisingly asks the blunette looking at her as if the blunette had grown two heads. "Well yeah... We were surprised too. You only got a mild stab on your side but was comatosed as if you were almost killed. Luckily, Lucy-san saw you and quickly asked for my help! She was your savior!" the blunette excitingly tells the story.

"Lucy?" the redhead asks and as if to answer her question the old door of the greenhouse opens revealing the mysterious blonde. The blunette and the redhead stares at the newcomer walking up to them, "beautiful..." the redhead unconsciously says and unknown to her the blunette clearly hears what she said. And a smirk forms on the lips of the blunette, "Seems like The Great Titania has finally found someone she likes... well this story should be interesting..." the unnamed blunette grins in her head.

Lucy halts in front of the two other occupiers of the greenhouse. She looks at the blunette, "Have you given her a drink, Levi-san?" the blonde asks recieving a nod from the blunette. "So her name is Levi... and she is Lucy..." the redhead speaks in her mind shifting her head from the kouhai to the mysterious blonde.

The blunette slowly nods her head and points her index finger at the bottle of Gatorade on Erza's hand. Erza notices what the blunette means and quickly interjects the conversation of the two, "Tha-Thank you! Levi...and err...Lucy" the redhead shyly said and drinks the blue liquid inside of the bottle in her hand. The other two occupiers of the greenhouse look at the blushing redhead. Well, it was already rare to hear the Titania giving her thanks and its even rarer to see her blushing, "Lucy-san really has an impact on Erza-san..." Levy says in her mind while gawking at the cutely blushing redhead.

Erza is getting intimidated by the looks that Levy and Lucy are giving her. She coughs to get their attention, "Lucy, thanks for saving me from Jin. And thank you to the two of you for taking care of me when I was err...comatosed? Anyway, when do you think can I umm... go home?" the redhead timidly asks the two. The two girls look at her as if she has just said something stupid, "Erza-san, forgive me for the word, but are you stupid?!" Levy replies and is about to get interjected by Erza but she beats the redhead by raising a hand in front of Erza to silence her. "Can't you see your situation? You can barely move without feeling any pain. Trust me, that thing hurts more than how it looks. And besides, if you are worried about your welfare

you can always ask for some help from Lucy-san. She is MORE than willing to help. She sleeps with you every night just to make sure you are ok. So what is there to worry about? ne?" Levy proudly informs while she crosses her arms in her chest. Lucy quickly turns her head towards Levy, "Levy-san! You don't need to tell those things to her...and besides it was just necessary for me to do that. Erza-chan was in a very critical condition..." Lucy trails off as she remembers the nights that the redhead would have nightmares. She feels her heart clenching as she remembers the tears flowing from Erza's eyes in those nights.

_ "Erza...chan... You had really captured my heart and my mind. But will you be able to return my love?"_ Lucy asks herself inwardly.

Erza looks at the blonde in front of her as if she is analyzing every details of the mysterious blonde. "Lucy...she had really done those for me? But why? Maybe she is one of those fan girls? But she doesn't look like one. Just who is she to worry for me like that? She worries and acts so caring like Mira..." Erza nods her head at that conclusion but quickly raises her head and opens her eyes widely as if she had just realized something bad. "Oh no...Mira..." the redhead unconsciously said aloud getting the attention of the blonde and the blunette. "Is there something wrong, Erza-chan?" the blonde asks concern in her voice. Erza quickly looks at Lucy and stares at the brown pools of her eyes. The sudden action has caused Lucy's heart to beat rapidly as if she had gained a new life.

**BADUMP!**

**BADUMP!**

**BADUMP!**

Lucy stares back at Erza's scarlet eyes, "what is it, Erza-chan?" the blonde asks shyly with a husky voice. The redhead quickly nods her head making scarlet hair to bounce. She reaches for her pocket and smiles when she feels her smart phone, "Umm, excuse me but I need to make a call" the redhead politely excuses herself receiving a pair of nods and with that she speed dials Natsu's number. Erza thinks that calling Mira is a bad idea. The model might panic during their conversation that is why she has called for Natsu.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

* * *

_While in the mansion of the Fairy Tail..._

The entire guild is currently having a meeting due to Mira's insistent. The subject of the meeting is the initiation of a search and rescue mission for the lost redhead. Each member are sitting on their respective seats on the long and wide silver rectangular table.

"Master! Can't we make this meeting fast and search for Erza already! She's been gone for two days!" a very enrage and tearful Mira shouts as she stands from her seat. The cool hunk tries to calm down the model," Calm down, Mira. I know you are REALLY worried but-" Gray tries to calm the model but was interrupted.** "No!**" the model shouts at him and pushes the hunk away. Gray is surprise as he hit the wall VERY HARD leaving holes and cracks on it. Gray coughs some blood as he stands up, "dammit, Mira! No need to be so violent!" Natsu angrily said as he walks up to Gray's side and help his brother. "Sorry...it's just that... No. forget it. I'm sorry!" Mira said and quickly runs out of the room with tears visible on her face.

Everyone look dumbfounded as they watch the model leaving the conference room. Makarov coughs to get back their attentions, "Alright. Things are getting out of hand now. Aren't there any clue where could Erza be? If we don't do this quick we might face a devil sooner" the boss of Fairy Tail said as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Master! The last time we saw big sis is when she entered the forbidden forest of our school" Gray informs ignoring the pain of his broken ribs.

Makarov looks at Gray who is walking limply while being supported by Natsu, "Why did she went there?" the old man asks with a raised eyebrow. Gray sits down carefully, "We were being chased by some gangsters. It was my fault. The leader of the gangsters has a little sister and that morning she confessed to me and I rejected her in a nice way but she cried like a baby and ran to his brother. Master..." Gray looks at the old man with fury in his eyes, "If something ever happens to our sister...please allow us to use our one-hundred percent strength to fight them...Master..." Gray begs as he tries to calm his burning anger.

Natsu also feels angry as he tries to calm himself down, "Gray-"

"_Listen to the stereo! Tonight. Tonight."_

The pinkette is about to speak when his phone rings signalling an incoming call. Natsu flips his phone open and stares wide open at the screen. Gray notices the silence of the pinkette, "who is it?" the cool hunk asks. The entire guild waits for Natsu's answer. Natsu looks at Gray then at Makarov, "It's Erza" the pinkette announces and gives a toothy smile. He brings his phone near his ears, "Hey!"...

* * *

Mira sits silently on their shared bed still crying. "They don't understand. They will never understand me. I know Erza is in danger. I've felt it that time. I felt that same pain when I lost my little sister..." the model succumbs as she clenches her chest.

Unknown to everyone, the moment Erza was stabbed is also the moment that Mira felt both pain and shiver ran in her entire body. The model felt restless since then. She just knew that deep in her mind Erza needs her. She reaches for the framed picture of the redhead and smiles at it, "I know this is not right. I know I am being stupid. But what am I suppose to do? I can't help but fall for you even more even if I know that this love is unrequited. Even if your love is different from my love..." the model speaks to the picture of Erza and lets out a sigh. Mira is about to stand up when the door to their room bursts open.

"Mira! Erza called!" Natsu shouts as he sees Mira.

"Erza? Where is she? Is she fine? What happened to her?" the model quickly stands up and asks.

"I'll tell you the details later. Let's go!" Natsu replies and no more words were said as they-Natsu, Mira and Gray heads to the forbidden forest of Magnolia Academy.

* * *

**Omake:**

As Natsu, Mira and Gray drives towards Magnolia Academy a dumbfounded Makarov stands silently in front of the gates of their mansion, "Oh... I forgot to tell them that it's still weekends and the academy could still be close..." the old man speaks to no one but shrugs away the idea and walks back inside of the mansion. "Fufufu! It's good to be young like them!".

* * *

A/N: Whoa. Many of you thought Erza will die huh? But NO! This is just the beginning. And a bit of Erza's dark past was finally revealed! Oh...and will Mira be able to see Lucy? Is Lucy really dead? Wait for the answers! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Impossible Love Story**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gone**

"My friends are coming to pick me up..." the redhead speaks and trails off when she sees the change in expression of the blonde. She raises an eyebrow, "Err...are you alright, Lucy?" she slowly reaches for the blonde's hand and takes hold of it gently. Levy looks at how the redhead could simply hold a ghost's hand,_ "Wow...Erza-san must really be something. Even I cannot hold an inch of Lucy-san's hair"_ the blunette thought to herself still amused at the Titania. Meanwhile, Lucy looks at the scarlet eyes staring at her, "Umm...Ye...Yeah?" she replies at the question of the Titania. She is surprised by the sudden warmth given to her by the redhead's hand. A warmth that she thought she would never be able to feel ever again. But here she is feeling that same warmth when she was still in her body, _"I miss this warmth so much..."_ Lucy thought to herself while relishing the comfort from Erza's simple contact. On the other hand, Erza is looking calm but in her mind she is worried, _"What is wrong with her? She feels so cold to the touch..."_ she ponders inwardly giving the blonde a smile that didn't even reach her eyes.

Levy tries to take the two away from their reveries, "I'm so sorry, Erza-san but you see Lucy-san is not really good when it comes to crowds and people. I guess we have to go before your friends come" the blunette informs and stands up on her feet. The redhead looks at Levy and then at Lucy, "I... I see..." the redhead sounds dejected and bows her head slowly. Seeing the sad and lonely expression of the redhead's face, something in Lucy clenches the muscles of her heart, _"Poor Erza-chan...I really want to stay with her longer...but I can't"_ she sadly tells to herself.

Lucy shakes her head to remove the guilty thoughts of leaving the one she admires. Levy walks behind Lucy, "Come on, Lucy-san" she calls out and waves her hand at Erza, "Bye bye, Sempa~i" she bids her goodbye and walks out of the greenhouse. Lucy stands up and bows her head, "Goodbye, Erza-chan" she said and turns on her heels ready to walk away and ready to leave. But she has not even step a foot yet when she feels that same warmth grasping her right arm tightly. The blonde's brown eyes opens widely because of the sudden contact. She turns slowly to look back at the redhead who was suppose to be sitting but is now on all fours kneeling forward trying her best to grasp the blonde's arm, "Er...za...chan...?" Lucy asks surprised at the weak and desperate image of the Titania. Erza who is panting so hard due to her heart's rapid beating slowly raises her head and stares at a pair of brown pools, "*Huff* Sorry...*Huff* I just want to know if *Huff* I will be *Huff* able to see you again" the redhead staggers as she speaks those words. Lucy losts her breathing once again at the sudden action, determination and statement of her crush and so she simply nods her head as an affirmation. Seeing the answer, the redhead lets go of the cold arm and returns to her sitting position, "Good. Because I definitely don't want to let you go without even thanking you" Erza said and smiles cooly at the blonde. And once again, Lucy's heart beats had gone wild and a few blushes were able to crawl on her face. Erza amused at the cute image of a blushing Lucy, _"Oh my...she can be a rival to Mira's beauty..."_ she thought to herself. The redhead looks at Lucy, "I guess this is goodbye for now?" the Titania asks and the blonde smiles and nods her head happily. With that the blonde walks out of the greenhouse with a smile on her face

* * *

**While Natsu and the gang...**

"Cool! We made it alive!" the cool hunk shouts as he steps out of Mira' black Honda Vios car. Gray is quickly pushed aside by a very pail Natsu. The pinkette quickly walks towards the bushes and releases all of his motion sickness. Mira parks her car and follows the two, "Natsu! Grey! Where is the way to the forbidden forest?" she calls out ignoring a very pail Natsu and a worried Grey. Mira has violated all of the street laws on their way to the academy. She has ignored all the traffic lights and signs in hurry of seeing Erza. Grey knew that Mira is just worried sick for their sister's welfare but he knew that his sister is just fine heck she is the Titania after all. Mira walks towards Natsu with a bottle of water and some unknown tablets, "Here, Natsu. Drink this it will instantly heal your motion sickness. I dont want another sick baby to take care of" the model said and Natsu quickly obeys. After a minute or two the Salamander is back on the track, "Wuhaha! I'm all great now! Grey! Mira! Let's go and find Erza!" the pinkette shouts as if he wasn't suffering any motion sickness from before. Grey and Mira sweat drop at him, "He really is something..." Mira said and smiles. Grey smiles and walks towards Natsu, "Hey! Let's go to Erza already" the cool hunk shouts and heads towards the forest.

* * *

Erza rests her still fragile and wary body on the thin futon. She stares blankly at the sky that is in a mixture of orange and dark blue, the night is coming. But the redhead didn't really put much attention to the time of the day. A lot of much more complicated things are running in her mind. There are so many questions lingering in her head.

_"What's going on?"_

_"Why are those dreams returning back?""_

_"Could it be that the curse in the Scarlet Family is finally showing up?" _

_"First, I skipped classes then I got stabbed by that idiotic Jin..."_

Erza covers her still open eyes with her arm still gazing at the now dark sky. Then she feels the cold wind that slowly blows towards her and she closes her eyes. And as sooner as she closes them the image of the blonde that she had already met twice shows up in her head and mind.

_"Who is she?"_

_"Lucy seems so mysterious..."_

_"Why does she feels so cold..."_

_"And why am I missing her already?"_

The redhead sighs heavily as she tries to wipe away the image of Lucy in her head. She wants some peacefulness however that moment is completely ruined when the already rusty and old door of the greenhouse gets destroyed and bursts open, "Erza!" Natsu's ear drum exploding voice shouts as the guy walks inside the greenhouse. The redhead sits upright and stares at his two brothers blocking the entrance of the greenhouse, "Natsu, Gray. Where is Mira?" the redhead asks in wonder not seeing the model.

And as if to answer her question her two brothers get thrown away to the side as the devil mode Mira enters the greenhouse, "Step aside! Erza!-" the model halts when she sees the poor condition of her love. Erza turns her head to look at her now outcold brothers, _"oh my...sorry Gray! Natsu!"_ she closes her eyes shot as she inwardly apologizes to her brothers. Her scarlet eyes then gazes at the panting image of the model, "Mira..." she calls out with a weak smile. Tears are already welling up on the eyes of the model, "Erza!" she calls out and quickly runs towards the redhead and gives her a warm and surprisingly gentle hug. The model continues to cry out the name of the Titania while Erza hugs back and pats the model's back in assurance of her safety. Mira moves a bit back from the hug and stares lovingly at the scarlet eyes of Erza, "Erza...you made me worry again. And this time it hurts me so much..." she whispers lovingly for only Erza to hear. Erza nods her head while the model slowly moves her hand downwards the Titania's body. And the model forgot that Erza has her long sleeves polo wide open and unbuttoned, she unconsciously brushes her fingers over the bandaged chest of the redhead, "S-Sorry!" the model quickly removes her hand and full blown blush appears in her face.

Erza tilts her head a bit to the side while looking at the model, "Is there something wrong?" she asks innocently and cutely. The model feeks her body getting warmer at the sexy image of the redhead. She turns her head to the side looking at everything but Erza, "Yo-Your polo... it... it's unbuttoned..." the model stutteringly said and points her index finger at Erza's clothes. The red eyes follow where the finger is pointing and looks at her bandaged body. She shrugs at it, "Mira...You can look at me you know. You had seen my entire body since like we were in middle school. And besides your body is oh so sexy and much more delicious. Do you know how many guys and girls are willing to have your body?" the Titania bluntly said and tries to button her polo. Mira looks at Erza and helps the redhead when she is struggling to button some of the buttons on her polo. Erza stares at the model quite amused, "thanks" the redhead said and smiles at Mira. And the model simply turns her head at the side looking at anything but Erza and her tempting boobs and mouth-watering cleavage, "it's nothing" she said shyly while a few streaks of red appears on her white cheeks.

When Erza is fully clothed, she decides to wake up her two still knocked out brothers, "hey... Natsu... Gray... wake up... hey" she shakes them both really hard but the two are still outcold. The model walks up beside Erza, "Did I really pushed them that hard?" she asks innocently and looks at the two guys with eyes full of worry and concern.

The redhead snaps her head up and looks at the oh-so-innocent model, "Mira..." she sighs her name exasperatedly and is about to pick up her two brothers when her side suddenly strikes her with pain. The redhead falls on her knees unable to move due to the overwhelming pain in her side. Mira runs to Erza's side, "Erza... I decided to keep quiet earlier when I saw your body fully bandaged but seeing you in great pain just like now... I think you owe me an explanation..." the model said in a low and bitter voice as she picks up the Titania. She wraps one of Erza's arm around her nape and one of her arms wraps around the waist of the redhead supporting the wounded one as they stand up. When they are settled, the Titania sighs because she knew that when Mira demands for an explanation she will not stop until she gets every details. The red head looks at the model supporting her, "I got stabbed on my side by one of my enemies and somehow someone saved me from bleeding to death that's all that happened" she informs and is about to say something when the model is not saying anything to her revelation, "Who did it?" the model asks venom in her tone of voice. Erza doesn't like the tone of voice of her best friend because the last time Mira had spoken in that tone there were three dead bodies found in the lake near their mansion. And those three were Erza's enemies which had almost killed the Titania. "I think this topic is bothering you too much, Mira. And the last thing I want is to burden you-" "I am worried sick, Erza!" the model shouts in frustration and this had caused the Titania to be silent in surprise. The Titania could feel the model's body is shaking, "Mira..." she calls to somehow ease the model but Mira stays still and an awkward silence surrounds them.

Unable to control her emotions any longer the model opens up, "I've already lost my little sister, Erza... and I don't want to lose you too... Because as of now and eversince we first met you are my most important person... Erza..." the model ends with a soft tone when she says the name of the redhead. Then slowly, the model turns her head towards the face of the redhead. She stares lovingly at Erza and gently cupps the Titania's face, "I love you eversince, Erza..." and with that she seals their lips together while tears run down her face.

The redhead is stunned like a statue when her lips were sealed by Mira's, "What's going on? Is this what she meant everytime she says that she loves me?" the red head ponders in her head still unable to move.

When Mira feels that Erza isn't reciprocating her kiss she moves away and ends their kiss. The model wipes away all of her tears and lets go of the still stunned redhead's body, "I'm sorry... I know I had confused you. I'm sorry!" the model said and runs away from Erza unable to stop the coming tears in her eyes. Erza stands there unable to stop the model from running away. She gazes at the way where the model disappeared to, "Mira...".

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Natsu and Gray are quarrelling if they should stand up and talk to their sister and go after the model or should they simply keep quiet. The two were already awake when the model had confessed to Erza. Natsu and Gray were not shock to tell the truth. They had known tht Mira had a special feeling for their sister and the model just hides it because she doesn't want to push the Titania away from her. Gray stares at Natsu, "You owe me ten bucks, Salamander" he whispers and Natsu just groans. They have been betting which of the two will confess first and luckily Mira did. "Shit. I thought our sis is the one to confess first" Natsu said and is about to continue when, "Will the two of you shut up. And stop betting ok? Or else I will no longer give you your allowance" the redhead said and the two quickly stand up. Erza looks at Natsu, "Hey, help me up, will you?" the redhead requests and the Salamander instantly follows. "Gray will you go after Mira. It is already dark and something might happen to her. Me and Natsu will head back home...Now" Erza requests to the cool hunk and Gray nods his head.

When Gray is gone, the Salamander speaks to the redhead, "That shocked you, huh?" he asks. "yeah... I never knew that she already thinks of me like that and I had really hurt her... what am I suppose to do now?" the redhead replies as they walk out of the greenhouse. Natsu continues to walk, "This is something to be think about, sis. I think that you should distant yourself from her for a while and see what happens..." the pinkette said in a serious tone. Erza chuckles, "oi! what's funny?!" the pinkette asks. Erza tries to stop her chuckles but failing t doin so, "Nothing. Just that a serious Natsu is something new" she wipes a bit of tears of joy from her eyes. Natsu huffs, "Che! I am always serious just not that obvious" the Salamander said and walks with Erza as they head home. Erza nods her head and walks with her brother. The redhead might seem calm but deep in her head she is confused, _"What am I suppose to do?"_...

* * *

A/N: Chapter five has been served guys! til next chapter! THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Impossible Love Story**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her Answer**

Have you ever felt like you are between two thick walls and is about to be squished by those walls? It is like you are suffocating and cannot do a thing about it. This is the exact feeling that the Titania is having right now.

Erza Scarlet can defeat any goons, barbarians, murderers and any criminals without a sweat. She could build a house with her own hands. She can easily answer a brain wracking exam in just an hour. But ask her about her best friend falling in love with her and she can do nothing at all.

That's right, Erza Scarlet is just lying on her bed as if all life was taken from her body. She has not left her room eversince Mira had confessed to her. And it was already three days eversince she had tasted the luscious lips of the model. And right now she finds herself in total confusion.

The Titania stares blankly at their ceiling, "Mi...ra..." she closes her eyes and scowls at herself. Due to the frustration building inside of her, the redhead sits up, "Urggghhh! Stupid! Idiot! Moron! Erza Scarlet you are such a coward! You can't even quickly reply to your best friend's confession. Geez...and you even made her cry" she shouts at herself as if lecturing.

Her gaze suddenly lands on the picture frame over their drawer. She reaches for it. The picture shows a nine years old Erza wearing a white long sleeves polo and a blue mini skirt currently hugged by a gray-haired girl who is wearing a black sundress. The two looks so cute together, "Wow...we were so small in this picture. I wonder how long has it been ever since we first met?" she asks to no one as she stares at the picture and somehow, images from the past burst into her mind.

* * *

_**The past~**_

It was a snowy day because Christmas is near, Makarov and the little redhead had gone out that day. Erza kept on asking where they were going and Fairy Tail's Head Master's only answer was, "We're going to save a princess, Knight Erza".

The old man has always seen the redhead as a knight in shining armor who is always ready to fight for everyone. And that day, they are saving someone. And that day, Erza had not expected that this princess will be her most important person...

Makarov and Erza entered an orphanage where they saw kids of different ages being looked after by nuns and priests. One of the nuns walked towards their direction, "Good morning, Makarov-san and who is this little girl you are with?" the nun greeted them nicely. She then knelt in front of little Erza and cupped the redhead's cheek.

"Good morning, Sister Yukariko. This is Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's soon-to-be greatest knight. Say hello, Erza" the old man ruffled the hair of the redhead.

Erza turned her head away from the nun in front of her, "He-Hello..." she shyly said.

"Oh my, such an obedient knight" the nun chuckled as she stood up and face the old man. "Makarov-san, I guess you and Erza-chan had come for her?"

"Yes, Sister Yukariko. May we start the processing of her papers now? Me and my guild would want to have another member in the family as soon as possible. Am I right, Erza?" Makarov said and grinned at the nun and at Erza.

"Eh? I thought we were saving a princess?" the redhead dumbfoundedly said.

"Ohoho. So you were really expecting to see a princess, Knight Erza~" the old man teased and the nun laughed a bit.

"Eh?! N-No! Of course not! I were expecting some action you see. Right! Some action! and not some princess!" the little Erza stutteringly replied and looked away.

"Sure you do, Erza. But I have to do something first before we save the princess. So why don't you play around first and wait til I finish, ok?" the old man said.

"Hmm...ok. I'll look around then" the redhead said and bidded her farewell.

The old man and the nun walked inside the office. And Erza made her way to stroll around the orphanage.

Erza found a small garden at the back of the small orphanage.

"Wow... this small orphanage sure takes care of everything. What a beautiful place?!" the little redhead gazed at the surrounding.

She stood at the entrance of the small garden. Ranges and ranges of flower pots and veins greeted the redhead. Once she entered she saw columns and rows of beautiful plants and a lone tree at the corner of the garden. She walked towards the tree and lied down comfortably. She breathes in the fresh air of flowers and plants. She just love this kind of peacefulness.

"Ahh~ So peaceful! So quiet and so serene" she closed her eyes and rested there under the tree.

* * *

_Mean while..._

A small girl wearing a black dress roamed around the garden. She walked at the corner where the tree stood. And picked up lots of sunflowers which were planted just under the lone tree. Unknown to this lone girl, a certain redhead had fallen asleep under the tree and she accidentally heared a voice.

"I...love..." the lone girl in black dress heared a whisper.

"Who-Who's there?!" the lone girl shouted her eyes roaming around the small garden.

"Mmm...I...love..." she heard once again and was about to pick up another flower when she felt something cold grasping her ankle.

"Eeeeeep!" the lone girl shouted and jumped away. She gazed downward and saw the little Erza that is fast asleep.

She tilted her head to the side a bit as she stared at the redhead, "What the-?!" she shouted as she walked towards the redhead and knelt beside her.

"I... love... you..." the redhead murmured in her sleep.

"Eh?!" the lone girl said as she instantly blushed at the words of the sleeping redhead.

She then shook the sleeping figure and tried to wake her up. Erza is a light sleeper so she instantly opened her eyes to see a girl with long gray hair. Still sleepy, the redhead unconsciously cupped the face of the girl in front of her. And the girl's face suddenly looked like a tomato.

"So beautiful..." the redhead lovingly said.

"Ahh..." the lone girl received an instant full blown blush due to the complement of the redhead.

And due to the embarassing thing that she recieved, the lone gray-haired girl in black dress spank the redhead, HARD.

"Ooofff" the redhead groaned and was thrown away from the lone girl. Her back hit the lone tree thus destroying it in half.

"aww... wha-what happened?" the redhead asked as soon as she is finally in her own mind and body and no longer sleepy. She grabbed her cheek which is red and stinging and she tasted copper in her mouth. And a trail of blood flowed from her forehead due to her head hitting the tree first.

Seeing the condition of the person that she had hit so HARD, the lone girl ran towards the bleeding redhead.

"Are you alright? I-I I am so sorry!" she apologized and quickly bowed her head.

The redhead wiped her forehead feeling a bit dizzy. She then gazed at the beautiful girl in front of her. The girl had long silky gray hair. She wore a black sundress and black scandals. _"Is she the princess that the master was talking about?"_ she thought as she stared at the beautiful girl.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, err...?" the redhead trailed off waiting for the girl to give its name.

"Mira...Mira Strauss" the girl replied as she helped the little red head to stand up.

When Erza is finally on her own two feet she stood facing the girl, "Nice meeting you, Princess Mira" the redhead greeted.

"P-Princess?!" little Mira said in surprise.

Erza looked at Mira in confusion. She then knelt in front of the gray haired girl and bowed her head.

"I, Erza Scarlet, the soon-to-be great knight of the guild Fairy Tail have come to save you" she then took one of Mira's hand and kissed the top of it. An action which had caused another tomato-looking Mira.

Mira was silent that is why Erza stood up and composed herself. She then noticed the sunflowers in Mira's hands.

"You collected so many sunflowers. What are those for anyway?"

"Oh...these are for my little sister. She loved this kind of flowers"

"Sister? You have one. Then she is another princess! Where is she?"

"well..."

Just before Mira could reply, the nun from before and Makarov walked up to them.

"Mira-chan, it is time to visit your little sister" the nun said as she pulled Mira.

"Hai! Let's go, Sister Yukariko" the gray haired girl replied.

"Where are they going, Master? Aren't we supposed to bring the princess in our home?" Erza asked innocently as she watched the gray haired girl walked away with the nun.

"Hmm... Princess?" Makarov asked in confusion forgetting the thing about saving a princess.

"Hai. Mira Strauss is the princess we are looking for, is she not?" little Erza asked innocently.

"Oh...right. right. Princess Mira..." the old man said as he remembered. Really, he is forgetting things a sign of aging.

"Do you want to follow them?"

"Hmm... of course! It is my duty to protect the princess, Master" Erza proudly said determination in her blazing scarlet eyes.

* * *

On their way, Makarov told Erza the things that had happened in the life of Mira.

Mira actually lived in a family of five. Unfortunately, she lost her parents and little sister in a car accident while her little brother is still missing. Since then, the little girl had been rebellious and never liked crowds and people. She is always a loner and never tried to play with the other kids in the orphanage. And one day, Makarov noticed the unbelievable strength that the little girl had shown when he once visited the small orphanage.

"The princess also lost her family, huh?" the little knight said as she walked with her master.

"Yes, but unlike you who had remained positive and strong. The princess became distant and quiet. She never talked to anyone besides sister Yukariko" Makarov said.

"I see..." were all the redhead said until they reached a cemetery.

* * *

Once there, Erza and Makarov walked beside Sister Yukariko who is standing under a small tree. They watched Mira as she laid the flowers on her little sister's grave.

"I hope she learns to somehow open up her heart once again" the nun said while tears flowed from her eyes.

"I hope so. She must learn to love and trust once again or she would be defeated by her own sadness" Makarov added as they watched the girl who is now limply crying over the grave.

And without a second thought, Mira walked towards the little gray haired girl. Sister Yukariko tried to stop her but Makarov stopped the nun instead, "Let them be. Sometimes, having someone with you helps in easing the pain" the old man said and smiled a sad smile.

* * *

Mira was crying non-stop as she cried out the name of her little sister. But before she knew it, warm arms were already wrapped around her frail body.

"Princess Mira..." the redhead said in a husky voice.

"Sorry. But will you lend me your strength just for now? I think I already lost all of mine..." Mira replied as she sniffed.

"Of course, my strength is all yours, princess" the knight said and those words touched the smallest part of Mira's heart that hasn't turned cold yet.

"But..." Erza added, "Strength is not what ruled the world, Mira" Erza informed letting go of the hug.

Mira gazed at the redhead, "What do you mean?"

Erza reached for Mira's heart, "It is love and trust. You must open up your heart once again for everyone. In that way, I am sure that the ones you lost will be happy to know that there are people who love you and will be there to look after you..." Erza ended and stood up gazing at the sky.

"Erza..." the gray haired girl gazed at the one in front of her. She understood well what the redhead means and somehow, she knew that it is time. Time for her to let go of the past and move on with the present and for the future.

Erza noticed that her words made its way towards Mira and she was happy about it. The little knight stretched her hand out for Mira to grab on, "Well then, princess Mira. I think it is time for us to go to your new home" Erza said gently and with a smile.

* * *

**_Present..._**

Erza stares at the photo on her lap and unknown to her, a lone tear flows on her porcelain skin. The tear drops on the photo, "Tears...?" the redhead reaches for her cheeks and feels something moist and warm. "I'm crying again..." she murmurs softly. After a minute or so, the redhead stands up and returns the photo on the top of the drawer. She wipes her tears away and makes her way towards the door. She halts her pace as she gazes back at the photo, "Thank you...for everything" she whispers happily then her gaze falls on the silver necklace that has a sword made of ruby hanging on it. Her scarlet eyes becomes nostalgic and lonely, "How long has since I last cried?" she whispers then smiles sadly at the necklace. With that, Erza made her way out of their room, "I've made up my mind. I'll answer you, Mira..." she said in her mind as she walks towards the destination of her target. Her eyes a pair of blazing scarlets.

* * *

**Omake: Little Erza's Dream**

What was Erza dreaming about when Mira found her sleeping under the lone tree?

Erza's Dream~~

Little Erza was currently walking around their mansion, there she

was greeted by little Cana who is preparing meals for everyone together with her father. The little redhead who stood proudly walked towards the counter and sat there waiting for her "meal"

"Yoh! Erza! Same order?" Cana's father asked with a grin.

"Morning, Sir. Yes, same meal, please" the shy little redhead replied a little bit too softly. The redhead was still not that accustomed with everyone. At the moment, she is still getting familiar with them.

"No prob, kiddo. Wait a sec- Cana~! Erza's usual~!" the talk man shouted at her daughter.

"Thank you" Erza replied with a small smile on her lips.

Later on Cana arrived with a tray on her hand. She stopped in front of Erza and put down the tray.

"Here, enjoy your ca~ke" little Cana said while handling the little redhead a slice of strawberry shortcake.

Erza smiled at Cana as a sign of thanks and as soon as she took hold of a fork, Erza was brought to paradise.

"Su~goi! Su~goi! I love cakes!" the redhead declared as she continue eating. Cana and her father can't help the smile on their faces as they watch how Erza animatedly ate her cake.

"I. Love. You" Erza said to the cake while she admired its beauty.

_Then..._

At that same moment, Mira heared Erza mumbling in her sleep.

"I... Love... You..."

And Mira exploded like a volcano. Erza is a very dangerous sweet talker.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I wonder when will a fluffy chapter between Lucy and Erza would appear... hmm... Til then, ByE~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Impossible Love Story**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Interruptions, Insecurities and Revelations**

**3rd POV**

Inside the mansion, a certain pink, spiky haired guy is sitting idly on the couch of their living room while munching a bowl of spicy French fries. He stares at the television as he watches an action-packed movie. The movie is just about to show how the protagonist defeats its opponent when suddenly a figure covers the pink-haired guy's view. Natsu's eyebrows furrows as he feels angry for the person interrupting his movie time.

"Oi! Get out of there…" the Salamander orders and halts when he recognizes the person standing in front of him.

"Erza?" Natsu asks the redhead as he raises an eyebrow.

The towering woman turns on her heels as she reaches for the power button of the television and switches it off. This infuriates the pink-haired Salamander making him stand on his two feet and face the Titania. Seeing that she has finally gotten the attention of his adopted brother, Erza quickly pulls the guy towards the kitchen cutting off any words that he is about to say.

"Oi! Erza-!" Natsu tries to say something but his adopted older sister quickly interrupts his whines.

"We need to talk, Natsu" she simply says as he pulls Natsu.

"Talk? About what?" the gun wielding Salamander asks not really getting what Erza wants.

Erza finally stops in front of the kitchen counter and lets go of Natsu. After making themselves comfortable on their sits, Erza faces Natsu with an unusual expression. Noticing how gloomy Erza's face is, Natsu quickly speaks up.

"Erza… What's wrong?" the pinkette asks with a soft tone that no one would recognize to be his.

Erza slowly turns her head away from Natsu. She stares at the rows of expensive bottled wines displayed inside the counter.

"It's about…Mira" she sighs after saying the name of her best friend.

Natsu also stares where Erza is staring.

"You're still on that problem huh? I think you should go to her and just give her an honest answer" Natsu advices as he taps his finger on the counter.

Erza smiles at his brother's advice. Even though Natsu may seem all tough and brave, the guy still has that soft part inside of him.

"I already have an answer, Natsu. It's just that… I don't know if it's the right one…." The redhead says and releases every word with an unnoticeable sigh.

"Heh, well it seems that the GREAT TITANIA isn't so great when it comes to love, huh?" Natsu teases while smirking at Erza.

But the redhead stays calm and punches the pinkette in his stomach and looks forward as if she has not done anything.

"Oof-! Hey, I'm just joking, ok? It's just a joke!" Natsu defends himself while moving his chair a bit farther away from Erza's. This gains him an instant warning glare from the redhead.

"Haha. Anyways, I think whatever your answer is, Mira will accept it. You know how caring, understanding…" Natsu trails off while thinking of any other good qualities of the model.

"And demonic she is? Natsu, I don't want to die yet" Erza ends the thoughts of his brother.

"Ahehehe…It wouldn't be that bad…right?" the guy replies with a doubt.

Then silence conquers them as they think of the demonic, scary and horrifying model.

*Sigh*

*Sigh*

"I think you need to just fall in love with her, Erza. Because if you don't she might end up killing you… accidentally" Natsu warns while giving an apologetic look to Erza.

Erza stays silent for a while and Natsu finds this moment to stay quiet as well because in moments like this, moments where Erza is thinking VERY HARD, he wouldn't dare anger the Titania.

"RIGHT! I'll just walk straight to her and give her my answer! Right! I'll go find he-!" Erza is already on her feet and is about to walk away when a pair of hands grabs her arm stopping her from walking.

"Whoa. Chill, Erza. Mira is not here today. She got work to do in some modeling agency and I think she also has some business to do with some student councils asking her to be their guest or something like that. Anyways, Mira is not here so you have to wait" Natsu says calmly while he looks at Erza with a boring look.

"O…oh… she didn't inform me about that…." The Titania replies with hurt in her voice.

"I think she wants some space, Erza. Why don't you give her that for now, ok?" Natsu smiles as he receives a firm mod from her older sister.

"I guess this means she won't be home for a while…" she murmurs unconsciously but the Salamander still hears it, "I'll go and study for now. Exams are coming and we still have that stupid Cupid's Festival" Erza says as she lazily makes her way out of the kitchen.

Natsu smiles at the retrieving back of her older sister then he shifts his gaze towards the teacup whose design is that of a heart.

"Cupid's Festival…huh?" he says while smiling that bitter-filled smile.

* * *

_In Magnolia Academy…_

Lucy Heartfilia is standing near the gates of the academy waiting for a certain redhead to come. It was during the weekends when she had last seen the redhead that makes her heart beat as if she is alive and bring butterflies to her stomach and make her feel happy. And ever since she found out that Erza is one of the famous school idols and is prone to danger, knowledge that comes from her friend Levy, she can't remove the worry that is slowly building inside her.

"Erza-chan…." She mumbles as she stares at the empty street.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Lucy turns around and sees her friend.

"Levy-chan? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" the blonde ghost asks while tilting her head to the side.

"Nah. Everyone's busy for the upcoming tests and Cupid's festival. The newspaper club is busy in organizing an interview with this year's special guest" the blue-haired girl replies as she stands beside her ghost friend.

"Cupid's Festival…that's a pretty nice event. I wonder who will end up being Cupid and who are the fortunate students to be randomly coupled hehe" the blonde comments remembering last year's Cupid's festival.

"Hahaha! Last year's best couple was that delinquent Natsuki Kuga and the Tea Ceremony club's president Shizuru Fujino. Really now? Those two are like total opposite. Hahaha" the bluenette says as she tries her best to stifle her laughter.

Lucy giggles at her friend's comment. It has been a total chaos when Shizuru's fans heard about their most adored president getting paired with a lowly delinquent as they would call Natsuki.

"I remember that father had to call for some police officers to handle those fans" the blonde awkwardly laughs remembering how her father looked like a zombie that day.

"Hahahaha! Heartfilia-san must have lost his blood that day. It was bloody hell that day! Luckily, Erza-sempai, Natsu-sempai and Gray-sempai were able to stop their friend Natsuki-sempai from jumping at those horrible fans. Anyways, Lucy-san, are you somehow…liking Erza-sempai?" the first year asks out of the blue causing the blonde to stop her giggles.

Lucy remains quiet and didn't give the younger girl an answer. Noticing that she gives the older girl a hard question, Levy quickly changes her topic.

"Ahaha. Let's just forget that one. I heard that the special guest for this year is a childhood friend of Erza-sempai. I think her name is Mira Strauss. You know? The one who picked up Erza from the greenhouse" the blue-haired girl informs her friend.

"Oh…the one who kissed her?" the words that come from her lips seem to be like poison. It hurts her like a knife.

"Ye-yeah. Haha. That one" Levy awkwardly laughs noticing the sad look on her friend's pained expression.

When Levy is about to speak the bell of the academy rings signaling a new period has started.

"You better go, Levy-chan" Lucy says as she gazes at the huge building of the academy.

"R-right. I'll be going, Lucy-san. Don't tire yourself from waiting, ok?" the first year girl says and runs towards the building.

Lucy smiles as she watches her friend's retrieving back. She returns her gaze at the street waiting for Erza.

"I'm stupid…aren't I?" the blonde asks to no one as she closes her eyes and sighs heavily feeling something heavy inside of her.

"You're not stupid" is a quick reply from a very familiar voice and at that instant Lucy opens her excited brown eyes.

That's when she sees the person she has been waiting for almost three days.

"Erza-chan? I-I-I uhh…you're here?" due to the sudden appearance of her crush, the blonde terribly stutters.

"Ouch. Does that mean that you don't want me here, Lucy?" the redhead playfully asks feigning hurt.

"N-No! It's just that…" the blonde pauses unable to control her once again rapidly beating heart.

"Just?" the Titania asks wanting some answers from the girl that she finds so easy to tease.

"You've been gone for three days and it made me worry… I thought something bad happened to you again" Lucy's eyes gazes directly at Erza's scarlet ones.

The answer given by Lucy surprises Erza to some extent causing the redhead to be speechless. She knew that the blonde is caring and is a very nice girl but she doesn't know that she care for her that much. Lucy cares for her so much that Lucy would be worried for three consecutive days.

"Sorry" is the redhead's quick reply as she walks past through the stunned blonde.

Lucy quickly turns on her heels not wanting to lose Erza from her sight. She unconsciously grabs one of Erza's arms and stares at Scarlet's irises.

"Lucy? Is there a problem?" the redhead asks in surprise.

She is not surprise because the blonde suddenly grabs her arm. Erza Scarlet is surprise because of the electrifying feeling that she gets when she made a physical contact with the blonde. She is surprise on how her heart is beating so fast as if she had just run a thousand miles. And she is surprise that the reason for all of those feelings is the stranger that is grabbing her arm firmly as if Lucy won't let her go.

"Erza-chan…please don't be sad…." Lucy's words stop her.

Staring at the hand that is grasping her arm, a small smile plasters on the redhead's lips. With her free hand, Erza reaches for Lucy's hand and removes it from her arm.

"I won't…and thank you" Erza says as she gives one final smile and walks away from the blonde.

Lucy Heartfilia who is stunned on her position shuts her eyes closed as a lone tear drops from her right eye and she clutches the shirt above her chest as she inwardly cries. The moment that her crush…no. The moment that her love removes her hand is also the moment that Lucy realizes that she can never be with Erza.

How could she? A human could never fall in love with a ghost. A living organism could never find satisfaction on an imaginary being like her.

"I'm really stupid… this is such an impossible love story" she murmurs to the wind as she slowly opens her eyes and watches the retrieving back of her new found love.

Unknown to Lucy, the reason why Erza removed her arm is because the redhead couldn't take the heat that is building up in her entire body. After entering the school building and making sure that Lucy couldn't see her, the redhead leans her back on one of the academy's lockers. She breathes in and breathes out like there is no tomorrow.

"What is this…unknown feeling?" she asks gritting her teeth.

The redhead looks at the palm that had removed Lucy's hand from her arm and the cold feeling is still there.

"Why does she feel cold to the touch yet her presence gives off warmth? Who exactly are you, Lucy?" the redhead asks mentally to herself as she composes herself.

Ready to head towards her room, Erza bumps into someone. Someone that she doesn't really want to meet after seeing Lucy.

"Oh! You're finally here, Erza-sempai. Where have you been?" Levy asks noticing the sweats that are present on Erza's forehead.

Realizing that the underclassman in front of her could give her some answers, the redhead quickly grabs Levy and quickly leads her to a secret room. _"Why am I grabbing people today?"_ the redhead deadpans mentally but shrugs it away.

"Hey, where are we going?" the bluenette asks innocently but inside she is scared of the person in front of her.

"I need to talk to you" the short yet firm answer of Erza makes her shut her lips and let the upperclassman do her thing.

They enter the old music room where an old yet still functioning organ is placed and Erza shuts the door closed making sure no one will be able to hear them.

"Right. Levy, I need you to tell me something about Lucy" the redhead faces the girl in front of her. Her serious scarlet eyes are like hypnotizing the bluenette.

"What about her?" Levy replies not knowing what Erza wants with her friend.

"I want you to tell me who exactly is she?" the question is short and direct yet it encompasses a wide range of answers.

"Why do you even want to know?" Levy asks as she raises a brow at Erza.

"Err… well... because she feels cold?" Erza replies not really knowing why she cared so much to know who the blonde really is.

"Of course she is. She's a ghost you know" Levy answers bluntly as if the answer is so obvious from the very start.

"What?! Lucy is a ghost?" shocked is an understatement as Erza gapes at the blunt answer thrown to her.

"Ye-yeah. Wait. You mean you don't know. I thought you knew. No one else can see her except the two of us or those with the sixth sense" Levy says as if realizing how dense the famous sempai is.

"Ghost? A beautiful girl like her is a ghost… why wasn't I able to realize it sooner?" Erza asks more to herself as her thumb rubs her chin as if in a thinking pose.

"The answer to your question is very simple. It is either you are truly dense or you thought she is a human being because you can touch her" Levy says in a teasing tone as if mocking the older one.

"Oh… Wait. You can't touch her?" Erza asks as if realizing this just now.

"No, I can't. But…" the younger of the two pauses and stares at the lone organ inside the room.

"Levy?" she calls out the bluenette that seems to have something unknown glazing her eyes.

"Erza-sempai, please don't make her sad. Did you know that when you touched her that day, Lucy-san always had this glowing smile on her face? She always has this shine in her eyes and for that I am thanking you" Levy says as she remembers the day that Lucy came to her and told her the entire thing that happened when Lucy and Erza met that one fateful day.

"Levy… I… I don't know what to say… Lucy is a ghost and I…" Erza doesn't know what to say. She really had those effects on the blonde ghost? But why?

"Calm down, Erza-sempai. I now this is shocking but you'll get used to it. Please. Just please don't make her feel that she is somewhat unreal and imaginary" Levy says as she sees the redhead's curiosity is getting bigger and bigger.

"Of course I won't! I would never do that but why hasn't she…you know… gone to heaven yet?" Erza says defensively and gives a question that up until now in unanswerable.

"That is something that neither I nor Lucy-san knows…." Feeling rather hopeless, Levy gives a quick answer.

"I see" Erza replies quickly as well not knowing how to clear that awkward situation. But one thing is bothering her… why does knowing that Lucy is a ghost doesn't really bother her?

"I better go, Erza-sempai. My club is so busy today because of your friend, Mira Strauss" Levy's voice returns her from her reverie and after a few seconds she finally gets what the bluenette had just said.

"Huh? Mira? What's with her?" Erza's surprise tone asks.

"Didn't you know? Mira Strauss is the special guest of Cupid's festival this year" Levy says as if the redhead knew. Well, they are close maybe she knows.

"Eh? I don't know…" the redhead pauses realizing that Natsu had told her earlier that Mira is having a meeting with some student council but she doesn't know that it was Magnolia Academy's student council. She feels stupid for not knowing but shrugs it off quickly. Who is she to pry on Mira's job? No one of course "but thanks for the information, Levy" Erza says.

"It's nothing just promise me that you won't hurt my friend" Levy warns and walks towards the door ready to go.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course I won't hurt her. Lucy is such a nice girl" Erza says knowing that she would never have the ability to hurt the fragile yet firm ghost. But something within her says that that is not what the bluenette is trying to say.

"Haay… you ARE dense, Erza-sempai" the younger one deadpans and brings her tongue out as if mocking the older one and quickly runs away from the redhead.

"Ehhh?! Oi! Wait! I'm not dense! Oi!" Erza feels mocked by that statement. Even though she wants more answers she lets the younger girl go for now.

Forgetting that there are still some classes going on, Erza Scarlet moves towards the old organ and takes a seat. She opens the cover of the keyboard and lets her fingers travel the dusty keyboard.

"Hey there. Long time no see, buddy" she speaks to the old organ as if it was alive.

She stretches out her arms and pops every bone of her fingers.

"Well then, let's begin" she says as her fingers slowly yet hypnotizing play the organ. Soft and melodic tones emit from the old organ. It is as if the organ is newly bought. The redhead continues playing the organ until her head is clear from all the worries she is having.

"Lucy is a ghost"

"Mira loves her"

"She is the only one who can touch the blonde ghost"

"She had those effects on her"

AND

"Why is Lucy flooding her mind?"

* * *

A/N: Kill me...college is frustrating! Anyways, there you have it, Chapter 7 and the next chapters shows...! Gray and Juvia! Ooh! and Natsu gets to meet his partner! Yay! Ciao~! Ciao~!


	8. Chapter 8

**Impossible Love Story**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't earn money to own anything... TT_TT**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I am Cupid?**

**3rd POV**

The entire hallway of the academy's first floor is silent except for the beautiful yet blue melody made by the sound from the old organ which is currently being played by the famous Titania. Inside a closed old music room where the chairs are randomly arranged, the blackboard still has the old scribbles and the windows of the room are dusty and some even have cracks, the shadow of the pianist is not even recognizable because of the darkness conquering the entire room.

However, the nearby rooms and even outside of the building, Erza's lovely piece is still edible to the ears of the listeners. Some find it joyful while others find it calming but only a few know the true meaning behind the piece that is being played. The feelings, emotions and pain that lie within the player of the musical instrument are able to reach their hearts.

"Such quick notes seem joyful yet the true meaning is full of pain" a voice suddenly startles the pianist inside the music room.

Erza's hands stop from moving and caressing the old organ instead she stands from her seat and leans on the organ and her scarlet eyes slowly looks at the person interfering her moment of silence. Her scarlet eyes clash with the other person's playful yet lonely blue irises. The Titania recognizes the intruder as the director of their academy, Luis Heartfilia. With all respect, the redhead bows her head as she greets the owner of their academy.

"Heartfilia-san, good afternoon. I didn't mean to use this room without permission and for that I am sorry" the rule abiding redhead apologizes.

She is surprised to see the director in the academy because ever since a sad incident happened to the director's daughter, Luis Heartfilia has never shown himself to the public. She heard some rumors saying that the director's daughter has died while some say that she is in a comatose. But she doesn't believe at any of the two because no one has ever met the daughter of the director.

"I am not mad about this misbehavior, Scarlet-san. But please don't make it a habit" the director says in such a fatherly voice. A pang of loneliness tugs her heart as she remembers the moments she has shared with her real father.

Seeing that the young girl in front of him is not talking and has its head down, the director walks towards her and stops just an arms-length in front of the Titania. Luis Heartfilia has heard so much about this student in front of her. The scarlet haired girl who wields different types of swords, the best example of an obedient, wise and top student, the monster known to have such god-like strength and the well-known queen of fairies.

"_Such huge titles given to such a fragile and young figure"_ the director thinks to himself.

Erza raises her head to meet the concern look that the cobalt blue irises are giving to her. The director then finds his hand resting on top of Erza's right shoulder.

"Scarlet-san, you are such an idealistic student and I am indeed happy that my academy is able to acquire such student. You know," the director pauses as he stares at the scarlet eyes of the redhead, "I am sure that my daughter will come to like you if the two of you ever meet" he says with a grin.

"Your daughter? Will like me? How could you say so, Heartfilia-san?" the Titania asks in wonder.

"Well, she seems to be the type of person to quickly befriend someone who is like you, Scarlet-san" the director ends ad smiles proudly. The director them smirks when an idea pops into his brain.

"Would you like to be my princess' prince then, Scarlet-san?" the director asks in a firm and stern voice.

"Eh? Ehhhhh?! P-Prince?! B-but…" Erza's scarlet eyes widen at the offer of the director. She can't believe it! Is he asking her to be wedded to his daughter?

"Is there a problem with that, Scarlet-san?" the director asks with a bit of sadness.

"Ano…you see, Heartfilia-san. I am not fitted to be a prince," the Titania walks towards one of the corners of the old music room and grabs a wooden stick.

The director watches how graceful and elegant Erza's movements are and how she stands, _"Like a Royal Ruler"_ the director comments mentally. Erza then walks towards him and swings the wooden meter stick emitting a sound like t is cutting through the air.

"I am not fitted to be a prince for I am born as a knight, Heartfilia-san" the redheaded Titania ends with a proud look on her face.

The director smiles at the image of Erza, he suddenly remembers her daughter. The blonde haired girl that he treasures so much is now silently lying somewhere.

Erza lets go of the wooden meter stick and looks at the director, she notices the stream of tears falling on his face.

"Heartfilia-san?" Erza calls out to him.

The director gazes at her with tears flowing from his lonely and vulnerable eyes. He wipes them off but they just keep on pouring off. Erza grabs his shoulders gently and lets him take a seat in that old and quiet room.

"I'm sorry for letting you witness my weakness, Scarlet-san. But…when you said that you are born to be a knight I… It just broke down all of my defenses," the old man faces the young girl beside him.

"No… it's alright, Heartfilia-san. You must have kept it all to yourself so this time just let yourself to release all those pain" Erza says with al sincerity.

"Thank you, Scarlet-san. Thank you…" the director says as he stares at the old organ.

"I suddenly remember my daughter when she was still a kid she loves dressing up like a princess. Me and my wife used to take all pictures of her in her different costumes and she likes it when we read her romance stories between a knight and a princess" the old man pauses as a smile and a nostalgic expression plasters his face. Erza keeps quiet waiting for the director to continue his story.

"And then, one time I remember asking her what kind of prince will she marry. And instead of giving me an answer she cried" Luis says and laughs wholeheartedly making the Titania to give him a confused look.

"You see these were her exact words, 'Papa! I'm not marrying any prince! I want a knight! I want a knight, Papa!' Ahaha! You should have seen her, I mean she even slap me on the arm that day" the director says and laughs even more.

On the other hand, Erza just gapes at the information, "Wow… she instantly proclaims that she'll be marrying a knight even though she is just a kid… ahaha. Even though I still haven't met this daughter of yours, Scarlet-san. I think I'm beginning to like her! Haha" the Titania says unconsciously surprising not just the director but herself as well.

This time the director gives her a sly smile, "Oh, do you now, Scarlet-san?" the director asks as he wiggles his blonde eyebrows. Erza swallows a huge lump in her throat she didn't really mean it like that.

"Then I am expecting you to take care of my daughter when she wakes up, Scarlet-san" the director says with a smile and all seriousness.

"You're kidding right? Heartfilia-san?" her mouth hangs open when the old man gives her a very serious look as if she'll be dead if she ever fails his order, "Okay… I take that as a no…" the Titania couldn't do anything but sigh at that moment.

The director in return just gives her another heartily laugh and pats her on the back. He soon stands from his seat and heads for the door of the old music room.

"Erza Scarlet, please be her knight" the director says and he leaves the still shocked redhead.

….

….

…..

"What have I gotten myself into?" the Titania asks to no one but her naïve self.

* * *

Right now, the academy is having its final period for the day and everyone is listening to their lecturers. And in one certain class II-A, where Erza, Gray and Natsu belong, a very energetic lecturer is discussing how irons must be considered as the metal of life.

"As we all know, coconuts are considered as the fruit of life because of the different benefits, products and wealth it brings to everyone. And in comparison to coconuts, irons MUST be considered as the metal of li-" the lecturer is happily saying but gets interrupted when an announcement is made by the student council.

"_We are temporarily cutting off the classes due to an announcement of the chosen Cupid for the Cupid's Festival. We repeat we have chosen our Cupid for the special event"_

Whispers and gossips quickly erupt from the entire student body and even professors and instructors are all excited to know the chosen Cupid this year.

"_And in behalf of the entire student council, we will now reveal the fortunate student that has been chosen as Cupid. We remind you all that this is done through raffle draw thus making it equal for everyone"_

The announcer suddenly halts when some ruckus is heard through the speaker.

"_Damn it, Gray! Give back that envelope to me!"_

"_HAHA! No! Never! This is the very key for you to stop blackmailing us, Elfman!"_

"_Hey! Will the two of you shut it! Can't you see that I am currently announcing who will be the Cupid is!"_

"_We don't care, Loki!"_

"_That's it! The two of you are going down!"_

*Bang!*

*Blag!*

*Kaboom!*

*Boof!*

"_What happened here?"_

"_E-Evergreen?!"_

"_Loki? Gray? Elfman? What are the three of you doing? I just ordered Loki to announce the chosen Cupid for this year's event and what I get? Three dimwits fighting here. Gah! You three are useless!"_

"_It's not my fault, Kaichou-san. You see, Elfman here dropped an envelope with heart designs and I, as a good student, picked it up for him and accidentally I've read it and now! Yes! Now! Right here in the announcement room where every student of this academy could hear me! I'll be announcing what the letter contains! HAHAHAHA!"_

"_Elfman? What is he talking about?"_

"_E-Evergreen… Gah! That's it! If Gray is planning to do this anyway, I'll do it even before you could! As a true and strong man, I, Elfman Armstrong, am here to convey my true feelings for the student council president! That is right! I love you, Kaichou-san!"_

"_E-Elf..man…"_

"_Whoa… i didn't expect that one… all I was going to say was that you wrote a love letter, dude. But hence you announced your love! How cheesy, bulky!"_

"_Elfman, I think you should go after Evergreen. She just ran out of the room I think you surprised her"_

"_Err…Elfman doesn't know what to do…."_

"_Don't worry my friend because the king of hearts, Loki, will help you with that"_

"_Eh? How?"_

"_Just come with me. Wait a sec. Hey, Gray! Here is the list of the chosen Cupid go and announce it okay?"_

"_EH? Why me?!"_

"_Bird brain, you just caused a ruckus here just do it if you want Evergreen to let you live"_

"_O-oh… I see. Of course. Of course"_

"_We'll be going then!"_

An awkward silence rises in the entire academy.

"_Would you look at that? Cupid's Festival has not yet begun but there's already a couple made! It sure is nice to have that special someone! Hahaha!"_

"_Just finish it already, Gray"_

"_Oh…Natsu? I didn't see you there before"_

"_I was looking for Erza have you seen her?"_

"_Erza? I thought she's playing in that old music room again?"_

"_Wait, Gray. Is that thing open?"_

"_Err… I guess so. Why?"_

"_Dimwit! You've just announce to everyone one of Erza's hiding place!"_

"_Fuck! You're right! I'm so dead…"_

"_Don't worry, Gray. I'll be praying for your soul to reach even the gates of Heaven"_

"_You're not so helping, Natsu. Damn. Let's just finish this off and run for our lives"_

"_Correction, my friend. It is only YOUR life that is in danger"_

"_Oh… Darn"_

"_Hurry up, Gray! I could already hear Erza's stomps!"_

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! I'll be leaving this to you and you better finish that off, Salamander or the Kaichou will kill us! I'll be running for my life now!"_

"_Eh? Wai-! Aww men…this is so boring"_

*large stomps could be heard*

"_Natsu…."_

"_E-Erza?"_

"_Where is he…"_

"_He- I mean G-Gray went that way! Eeep!"_

*large stomps slowly fading*

"_Whoa…Gray is so dead. Anyways, what do I have here… hmm… three Cupids?! We'll be having three Cupids this year?! Sweet! Who are these the- Fuck! No way! First Cupid chosen is Gray Fullbuster! Haha. Poor dimwit. Next one is Erza Scarlet? I wonder if she'll agree to this… hmm… finally it's… WHAT!? ME?! Are they joking! No way will the three-!"_

"_Natsu Dragneel. Are you done announcing the Cupids?"_

"_Li-Li-Lisanna?"_

*loud heart beats*

*Thud!*

"_Na-Natsu?! Hey! Natsu? Someone help me please! Hey!"_

The announcement ends with the entire building in silence while a certain ice hunk is running for his life while being chase by a certain Titania, a Loki hiding behind the trees while a certain Elfman confesses his love for their Kaichou, Evergreen and the pink-haired Salamander resting in the infirmary while Lisanna Manhatter is looking after him.

The entire school day ends with these events and the entire academy excited for this year there are three Cupids. And they are just no ordinary Cupids because the students chosen are the academy's three most famous students. How unlucky for their fans because students chosen as Cupids don't get paired with anyone unless they are the ones who requested it.

Amidst this insanity, the director smiles as he enters his car. He is able to hear the announcement from the very start up to the very beginning.

"Sir, are we heading home?" his butler asks.

"No. let's visit her first" the old man says with a sad smile.

"Yes, sir" the butler simply replies.

"I'll inform her that I finally found her knight" the father simply whispers as her opens a locket with a picture of him and a small blonde girl with joyful brown irises.

* * *

A/N: Hurah! Sorry guys, this took so long. Life's been very busy and you know... even though I got exams I still find time to type this! and my other fanfics, hehe. Well, I guess this chapter answered some issues concerning the blonde ghost... hmm...


	9. Chapter 9

**Impossible Love Story**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 9: The Day before the Festival**

* * *

One more day before the festival, students of Magnolia academy are busying themselves up in decorating their classrooms under the theme of hearts, roses and love. The girls are exerting so much effort in decorating while the boys find it irking yet they can't refuse due to the fact that the girls will kill them. Meanwhile, the student council is busy in making sure that the events for the upcoming festival will go smoothly and according to plan. Security is also a must that is why they've hired the best security agents. Amidst this busy day, a certain student council president has gone missing and all the other members of the council are searching for her.

"**Where the heck is she?!**" a certain blue-haired girl shouts at the top of her voice as she stands in front of every member of the student council. Her blue tresses floating with the air as she emits a dark and dangerous aura. The other members of the council are nervously sitting while trying their best not to look at her. But one dares to.

"Chillax, Vice President. Maybe the Kaichou is busy with…you know…her own business" a certain blonde heart throb walks behind the flaring blue-haired and softly massages the girl's stiff shoulders. But his efforts are instantly thrown out of the window as the vice president sends him a death glare and shrugs away his hands.

"And what business is much more important than the upcoming Cupid's Festival?! And stop flirting with me, Loki! My heart already belongs to Gray-sama!" Juvia, the fuming vice president, says and sits on her chair with her arms crossing above her voluptuous chest as Loki would describe it. At her question, one hand raises to give her an answer. Juvia boredly gazes at the one who raises the hand.

"A…Ano… maybe the Kaichou is busy doing 'this' and 'that' with Elfman" the treasurer of the council named Wendy says as she nervously smiles at Juvia.

Everyone inside the student council room gapes at the answer of their youngest member. Wendy looks at everyone wondering why the room suddenly becomes silent.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asks and instantly Juvia stands from her seat once again and walks towards the younger blunette. Grabbing Wendy's shoulders, Juvia didn't even let the girl to say anything when she looks at her with narrow blue eyes.

"Wendy…tell me where did you get those information?" then Juvia turns her head to look at the other members, "Who dared dirtied my little sister's innocent mind?...Who?!" the Fukaichou asks with venom in her voice making all of the other members to flinch or fear for their lives. She turns her gaze back to Wendy, "Tell me who told you?" she asks with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Onee-chan…please calm down. Loki said that Elfma-" Wendy gets interrupted when her older sister is suddenly gone from her sight and already chasing a certain blonde.

"**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, LOKIIIIIII!"**

"**Noooooo! Please NOOO!"**

After hearing the pitiful scream of Loki, all the other members of the council including Wendy are now praying for Loki's soul to get in Nirvana.

Then the door of the room instantly shuts open gaining all the attentions of the occupants. Juvia who is still cleaning her bloody hands with a white handkerchief elegantly enters the room as if nothing has just happened.

"Moving on, Lisanna" a girl with short gray hair looks at Juvia.

"Yes?" she timidly asks as if waiting for an order.

"Please contact the Kaichou. Right. Now." With that, the girl, who didn't even seem to be intimidated, fishes her phone out and dials the Presidents phone number.

* * *

While the student council is still busy looking for their president, a lone red-haired is peacefully sleeping on the rooftop of the academy, one of her hiding place after losing one which Gray accidentally revealed. However, the red-head didn't realize that another figure is also occupying the place. A certain blonde girl is quietly watching her sleep, the blonde's brown gaze roaming around Erza's beautiful face. she blows some air on the Titania's face making Erza crunch her face in a very cute way.

"I see that you have found yourself some form of entertainment" another figure's voice says as the blonde looks behind to see who the intruder is.

"Levy-chan… how's your classroom's preparation going?" Lucy asks as she makes some space for her friend to sit to. After settling her butt beside Lucy, Levy gives the ghost a tired smile.

"One word, Lucy-san. Tiring. Even the council is going crazy. No one has seen the president since morning…Haay…" the bookworm, who is also a member of the council, says and looks up to watch a flock of bird flying up high. She earns a confused gaze from her blonde friend.

"That can't be, Levy-chan. The president was here earlier. I saw her entering school grounds with a huge gray-haired guy and I think they went to the old building beside the academy" the ghost explains everything that she has witnessed that morning. Levy instantly turns her head towards Lucy with her eyes wide as saucers.

"Is that true, Lucy-san?" a nod confirms it all.

"No…way… Maybe they are really doing 'this' and 'that'!" Levy accidentally shouts waking up the previously sleeping Titania.

Realizing that the redhead is getting up from her sleeping position, Lucy and Levy watches at how cutely Erza rubs and yawns like a cat.

"_Titania-san really IS charming…even though she doesn't know it"_ the bookworm notes to herself. She shifts her gaze towards her ghost friend who is starting to walk away from the redhead.

"Wait, Lucy-san. Where are you going?" Levy asks in wonder, _"Isn't she waiting for Erza-san to wake up?"_.

"I…uhh…I…uhh… I don't want Erza-san to see me…." The blonde says while blushing.

"Eh? Ehhh? Why?" Levy asks in total wonder. The day before and the day before that and the day before that Lucy is dying to get a glimpse of the redhead but now that she has the chance to spend some time with her she is saying that she doesn't want Erza to see her? This is ridiculous.

Looking at Lucy's eyes, Levy watches as Lucy's right fist rests on her left chest and the blonde's next words worries her.

"It hurts…."

* * *

Finally having woken up completely, Erza realizes that Levy is standing in front of her. She stands as well and walks towards the young girl.

"Hey there, Levy. What are you doing here?" the redhead asks as she flips her scarlet tresses.

"I was…uhh…looking for Lucy-san. Have you seen her, Erza-san?" the bookworm lies but she wants to know how will the redhead react to her question.

"Lucy…" Erza'sa scarlet eyes suddenly looks sad and lonely as Levy recognizes it, "No…I haven't seen her. Why? Is she in trouble?" the redhead asks almost shouting in concern.

"_Whoa…worried much, Erza-san?"_ Levy comments inwardly.

"No. Actually I have something to tell her but maybe you should be the one to tell her" the bookworm says having a plan for the two to be together.

"Hmm…sure. What is it?" the Titania, oblivious from Levy's plan, agrees immediately.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

The school day has finally ended with the student council, with Juvia's leadership capabilities, finishing everything for the Festival which is held tomorrow. However, the Kaichou is still missing that is why Lisanna, who is tasked by Juvia, is still looking for her. The short-haired girl is walking around the school grounds when she recognizes a pinkette who is also walking towards her.

"Hey there, Natsu!" she greets one of the academy's famous student.

"Li-Lisanna? W-what are you doing here?" the usually loud mouth pinkette suddenly stutters.

"Well, I'm looking for Evergreen. We haven't seen her since morning and we are worried. Really, where is she?" she wonders as she walks side-by-side with Natsu.

"Hmm…do you want me to help you? I think I've seen her with Elfman this morning" the Salamander suggests as they begin to walk outside of school.

Lisanna realizes that they are heading towards the old building just beside their academy.

"What are we doing here, Natsu?"

"Huh? I thought you want to find the Kaichou?"

"Well, yeah. But this place is off-limits"

"Yeah, whatever." Natsu stops in front of a slightly opened window and quietly signals Lisanna to stand beside him. Lisanna gives the Salamnder a confused gaze but Natsu didn't answer.

"Listen" is the pinkette's simple answer. The student council secretary obliges and quietly leand her ear to listen on what's happening inside the building.

"_Uhh…Elf…man…Uhh.."_

"_Ugh…E…Ever…green…."_

"_Ahh….Harder! Push harder!"_

"_Uhh….!"_

"_Ahh….ahh…ahh…!" _

"_Ever..gree-!"_

"_Elfman-! Ahhhhhhh~!"_

Lisanna removes her head from the window and glares at Natsu. Natsu, on the other hand , is stifling her laugh.

"I hate you, Natsu… you should've told me what they were doing!" the secretary says with her face looking like a tomato.

"Ahahaha. But that would be boring." The Salamander replies and walks ahead towards the exit of the building leaving a very red Lisanna.

* * *

Lucy is quietly sitting on a bench watching the track and field club clean the field. Her blonde hair flutters as the wind blows them. She has her eyes close and her breathing steady.

"_Erza…"_ she lets her imagination engulfs the very image of Erza Scarlet.

"_Why?"_ the scene from the past where she finds Erza sleeping in a storage room enters her mind.

"_How?"_ and when the image of Erza giving her that warming smile pops into her head, her brown irises reveal themselves.

*Sigh* with a dejected sigh, Lucy simply sits there and watches the now empty field. Then she feels someone sitting beside her. She looks to her right and sees her friend Levy.

"Levy-chan? You're still here. Aren't you going home?" she asks as she returns her gaze at the field.

"How can I? Erza-san is disturbing me" Levy blankly replies as she rests her back on the bench.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy looks at Levy once again.

"Well, she's looking for you, Lucy-san" the blunette says and smiles when she sees that her friend is already blushing with just the knowledge of Erza looking for her.

"But…why?" Lucy looks at Levy's eyes.

"Dunno. Why don't you ask her that" Levy says as she looks at her friend as well. Lucy averts her gaze from Levy's playful ones.

"I can't. I don't want to see her" the blonde simply says and hangs her head low.

"Well, I think you better run now because I can see Erza-san walking towards us" Levy says and to prove her point, she uses her forefinger to point out Erza walking straight towards their direction.

Lucy follows Levy's trail of sight and indeed Erza Scarlet is elegantly walking towards them. She instantly looks at Levy for some help but all she gets is a shrug. Knowing that her friend won't be helping her, Lucy instantly stands from her seat and quickly runs away from Erza. However, Erza already knows her plan of avoiding her and so the great Titania runs after her without a sweat. Surprisingly, the blonde ghost uses her dirty trick and she walks through a wall. This makes the Titania somehow irritated but she simply smirks.

"A challenge eh… I won't lose from a ghost" she simply says and walks towards a place where Lucy is heading.

Lucy exits the only door of the wall she just passes through hoping that Erza isn't able to follow her. But as her right foot lands on the ground, a pair of familiar arms grabs her waist bringing her into a warm embrace.

"E-Erza-san?!"

"Gotcha! Haha!"

Lucy smiles at the childish expression on Erza's face but her smile is quickly wiped away when that same painful feeling strikes her once again.

"Erza…please let go…" her sad voice says but in contrast, Erza just tightens her grasp on Lucy's waist. Erza rests her head on top of Lucy's head knowing that she is taller than the blonde.

"No. I won't. Why, Lucy?" she asks still keeping Lucy in her embrace.

"What are you-"

"Don't give me that crap, Lucy. Why are you avoiding me? Tell me. Have I done something wrong? Have I hurt your feelings? Am I not to your liking?" the voice of Erza somehow contains hurt and sadness.

"_You're making me feel such foreign feelings, Lucy"_ the redhead notes to herself.

"I…I'm a ghost..Erza-san. You can't be with me" Lucy's simple answer hurts Erza greatly.

The redhead grabs Lucy's arms pushing her away but never letting her go. Her scarlet eyes gazes at Lucy's brown ones.

"I already know that, Lucy. Tell me…why can't I be with you?" she asks determined to get an answer.

Lucy averts her gaze away from Erza's. With just Erza's gaze focused on her makes her body feel like its melting.

"I…" not wanting to give the redhead a real answer, Lucy accidentally says the most contradicting word.

"I hate you, Erza-san" and that did it. Along with the wind, the words surprise the both of them.

Lucy wants to explain and correct herself but when she feels that Erza's grip on her shoulders is now gone, her body acted on instincts, the blonde run away from a silently standing Erza.

Erza, on the other hand, has lost all her senses of what's going on her surroundings because at that moment, when those four simple words escape Lucy's lips, she feels like her entire world halts to a stop.

"_I hate you, Erza-san"_

* * *

A/N: I know...I know...It took me so long to update and all I could give is this crap...sorry. But this is really needed for the upcoming chapters. Hey, I can update sooner. School is over! YAY! xD I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Impossible Love Story**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 10: The Night for Some Confrontation**

* * *

"_I hate you, Erza-san"_

Those words and that voice hit her body's every fiber and every nerve just like how a baseball bat would hit a ball. And just like a blank paper, Erza's mind is empty, no content at all. She simply stands on her spot, the spot where her ghost friend left her a while ago, completely frozen.

"_She hates me…"_

Well, the thought of someone hating her is nothing new for a very famous figure like her. Of course, along with the fans that love her are the haters that want her gone. Although it hurts her a bit, Erza simply accepts the fact that they are just people to be pitied upon and so those kinds of issue doesn't bother her anymore. She is used to people sending her letters and cards saying that she should just disappear because they simply hate her. And even though Natsu and some important people has also said that they hate her, the feeling when Lucy is the one who says it is an entire new level.

"_But why? What have I done?"_

Erza, oblivious that some students are beginning to watch her like she is a drug addict, walks in a daze along the almost deserted corridor of Magnolia Academy. Her eyes are dull and her senses are almost numb except for the ability to feel the now painful feeling given to her by a blonde ghost. Earlier, Levy has offered to get home with her but she simply rejects the offer of the blunette with a smile not even reaching her eyes. And so, Erza finds herself in a daze and discomfort. After making sure that she is heading out of the gates of the academy, her thoughts has gone back to what Lucy has just told her a while ago.

"_And why do I care so much?"_

Questions and a lot of questions are clouding her mind. She no longer knows what is going on with her. She still have the problems concerning Mira's feelings and then another problem concerning the foreign feelings has arrived.

"_I don't know anymore"_

Sighing heavily, Erza lets the numbing feeling and the frustrating questions out of her mind with a quick run towards their guild's mansion. She can always use some fresh air when dealing with emotional problems.

"I was never good at things like these…" the Titania mutters as she opens the door of the mansion.

However, her world stops once again when she is instantly greeted by a surprised figure of one Mirajane Strauss who is just about to open the door to leave. The two girls almost bump to one another, luckily, Erza, acting on her instincts, swiftly catches Mira's falling body when she uses her right arm to pull the model a little bit too close to her body.

"_Mira…? She's finally home?"_

Totally captured by the moment, Erza's once dull scarlet eyes somehow shines at the sight of her friend whom she has not seen for so long always having the reason of being busy at work. A smile grazes Erza's face when the familiar scent of Mira enters her nostrils then her mind, finally, Mira is there with her. But, unknown to Erza, Mira quickly tenses at the physical contact between them. The model uses her demonic strength to push Erza away. Succeeding at her attempt, Mira and the others who are there to witness the scene, namely Natsu, Gray, Makarov, Cana and Loki, are all surprised to see Erza lying on the grounds when Mira pushes her very hard. For the first time someone has brought the Titania down.

"Mira…?" Erza's confused tone brings everyone from their daze state back to the situation they are in.

The model's concerned blue eyes look at the hurt figure of the owner's special someone. Without another thought, the model quickly runs towards her loved one and caresses Erza's body.

"Erza, I-I-I'm so-" the model says as she stutters her apology for the Titania but is quickly interrupted when a pair of trembling arms wrap around her slim waist. _"She's crying?"_ Mira asks to herself feeling the moist forming on the fabric of her dress.

"M-Mira…I-I've…missed you. Y-You w-were g-gone for s-so l-long…I-I thought you hate me as well…f-for n-not b-being a-able to r-return you f-feelings…I thought…" Erza pauses and wipes her tears away when she fully gazes at the face of a dumb struck Mira. "I thought I was going to lose you along with the other precious people in my life…" as she tightens her hold on Mira's waist. Mira on the other hand couldn't help but to cry knowing that after all those times when she has missed the redhead so much, the redhead also misses her, badly. "I could never do that to you, Erza. You know that…" Mira giggles at the cute image of a pouting Erza before her. "You are such a child sometimes, Erza" she says and ruffles Erza's hair.

Meanwhile, the others decide to leave the two and has left the living room for some delicious dinner courtesy of Cana.

"Are you going to leave for work, Mira?" the childish and innocent question of Erza brings a smile on Mira's face.

"No, I was just about to search for you because you're still not here even though your brothers have already arrived. You always make me worry, Erza" the model scolds playfully at Erza. She helps Erza stands asking her for any ache or bruise.

"I'm sorry. I was just…" the scarlet-haired girl stops when she remembers the words and the voice of Lucy. She quickly shakes the memory off not really wanting to spoil the reunion she finally has with her best friend, Mira.

"Don't worry. You don't need to tell me," Mira pauses and they walk towards their room in a comfortable silence. However, when they reach the door, "Unless it's an issue concerning those fan girls and fan boys of yours then you might as well spill it out, Erza Scarlet" the model says in a joking manner making the two of them laugh. Finally lying on their huge bed, Erza simply rests her back on the bed as Mira leans on her shoulder, their usual position of sleeping.

"Ahaha. Of course, the fan girls and fan boys. Just forget about them Mira. I don't even care" the Titania admits not wanting her friend to worry about any stalker.

"If you say so" ending the issue, the two girls lay on their king size bed with comfortable silence.

"Mira?" the redhead dicides to break the silence in the room when she calls out the name of her friend who is just about to fall asleep on the arms of her most precious person.

"Hmm?" is the simple reply of the grayhead as she plays with a few strands of scarlet hair.

"Umm…about the Cupid's Festival…" Erza starts with a shaky voice.

"What about the festival? wait-don't tell me…" Mira quickly shots up from her sleeping position and chooses to sit on the bed beside a surprised Erza.

"Huh?" the Titania says when her friend begins to eye her as if she's a criminal.

"Erza, are you one of the Cupids?" Mira asks in a scared tone. She looks like a kid who has just lost her favorite toy and Erza squeals inwardly at the sight.

"Ahh…yeah?" the scarlet haired's reply brings Mira in a state of dejection.

"*sigh* I guess I won't have the chance to be your date neither the chance to dance with you… *sigh*" the model sighs heavily as if she has just lost a lottery game, a pout on her lips.

Erza finds herself amused at the thought of Mira wanting to be her date. If she has been correct many students, especially guys, of Magnolia Academy are dying to have a date with the famous model. But here she is getting asked for a date by the famous Mirajane Strauss. She smiles as the sweet memories of their childhood enter her mind totally making her forget the issue concerning Lucy. Mira looks at Erza with a slender eyebrow rising on her face.

"Why are you smiling like an angel?" the model asks as if that is the most usual question in the world.

"I am?" Erza asks not really getting the question of Mira, the smile still on her face.

"Yes. You are definitely having that killer smile and only one thing happens whenever you have that smile" Mira says as she nears her face towards Erza just like how a police would interrogate a suspect.

"And what kind of thing happens, my princess" Erza says huskily as she quickly hugs Mira close to her.

"Eeep! Erza!" Mira shouts surprised at the sudden action of her beloved.

"Ahahaha! I always like it when you squeal. It is as if we are children again" the redhead says as the two of them giggles.

"Mou! I don't squeal. And I am not like a kid when I do squeal, Erza Scarlet!" Mira says only to be tackled once again by Erza.

"Oh..you do, princess. So just accept the fact" the redhead simply states as she lets go of a very red model.

"Geez…I hate it when you hold me…" the model suddenly admits gaining the attention of the other occupant.

"What?" Erza asks not getting what the model is trying to convey.

"I hate it when you hold me with those strong arms of yours…" Mira says as she gently grabs Erza's arms.

"I hate it when you suddenly pull me too close to your body" the model now moves towards the Titania's body, her head resting on Erza's shoulders.

"Because whenever I am near you… I keep on falling even more" the model ends as a smile grazes her lips and a tear escapes her left eyes.

"Mira…I'm sorry…" the redhead says as she pulls the model away from her and faces her with her burning scarlet eyes.

"_I have to tell her. This is the only way to do it and the only right time I have"_ with that decision, Erza finally says her answer on Mira's confession.

"Erza, I love you. I really do…" Mira begins but silences when a pair of lips invades her own. Erza is giving this kiss to her best friend. The kiss that will signify the meaning of their relationship.

"I know, Mira. And I am very thankful that I have someone as special as you loving me" she brings Mira into a hug, not too tight yet not too loose.

"But I just don't see you in that way, Mira" she pulls away and gazes at Mira once again. Her eyes glazing.

"And you're a princess, Mira. The princess who is a best friend to me and princesses like you falls in love with a prince. I'm sure you'll find the right one, Mira" she says and finally loses it when her friend begins to cry. The Titania embraces her as Mira cries buckets of tears.

"I'm so sorry. Mira. But I just don't love you in that way…" Erza says, guilt invading her mind at the sight of her poor friend. She thought that the model would run away as they have the conversation that is why keeping Mira in an embrace is the only way.

"E-Erza…why? Am I not beautiful enough? Am I ugly for you? Am I not good for you? Or maybe… it's because of my demonic strength" the model says as she keeps on stating possible reasons why the Titania would not love her back.

"Shhh…Shhh…. You know those are all lies. I like everything about you and you know that. It's just that… I'm not yet ready for these kinds of things. Romance is not for me" the redhead admits feeling stupid for not knowing anything about love. _"So this is what Levy means…I am really dense"_ the redhead mentally scolds to herself.

The Titania pulls Mira as she let their bodies fall on the soft and comforting bed.

"But even though we can't be lovers, I will always be by your side and care for you, Mira. Remember that" the Titania reassures as she kisses the head of Mira.

"Really? *sniff* *sniff*" the model asks as she raises her head to look at Erza.

"Yes. And also, tomorrow, I will be your knight in the festival, princess" Erza says making Mira confused.

"What do you mean?" the model asks in wonder as she snuggles on Erza's chest.

"I'll be your date tomorrow, Mira. So, let's go to sleep now? I'm really sleepy" the redhead yawns like a cat.

"Really?!" Mira shouts in joy hugging the redhead tighter. She receives a nod from the redhead and a smile creeps onto her face.

"Thanks, Er….za?" the model looks up only to see an already asleep knight.

"You are such a kid, my beloved knight" the model says as she lies down with her still-secret-crush.


End file.
